Overworld
by TheRedWolfAlari
Summary: All we've known is a world of sun and moon. Earth and sky. In years to come, that will all change for a war will wage and a king will rise. From the ashes will a new city dot the map. A city that is supreme, a capitol, that will control everything as far as the eye can see and back. Welcome to Overworld. No one ever enjoys their stay here.. M for Sexual con, Lang, & Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

* * *

**Chapter 1: From the Ashes, Rise**

* * *

The air was thick with the heavy summer weather. The hot weather called for an expected drought, but the people and creatures that inhabited this province of the large, blue planet were used to the lack of liquid in their villages.

Earth was a different place altogether, not just the changes in weather and climate. For the people who are old enough to remember, a war waged throughout the whole body of rock and magma. Brother against brother, country against country. Continent against continent. Large attacks from the sky and even from the sea violated the virgin shores and wiped out whole cities and even states. New technology was born into the monstrous war and helped with the already deadly game. The earth cracked and dark creatures from the very pits of the underworld made themselves known, lead by a red man with piercing yellow eyes and claws in place of hands. The air was unfit to breathe overtime and the civilians had to move to bunkers under the death dotted land. Many lives were lost and many were created in place.

The war was over after years of death and destruction. The leaders of every great country came together after realizing the war was useless and unnecessary. They all remorse how many lives were lost and how many were not spared. They were called together by the leader of the Resistance, The Order of Necromenace. His name was Damiegon Wyverstone Jarvest. He was young and strong and a natural born leader. He was even Demon born. He was the youngest any leader had ever seen. He called the leaders together and demanded that the war must stop for life to go on. The leaders, desperate as they were, agreed to help him with his plan to clean up the planet and restore balance across each and every corner of the Earth. They worked day and night, year after year until the Earth was back to how it was, even better.

The air was cleaner than it ever was before, the land was less polluted and the water was less murky with dirt and grime. Damiegon helped scientist put the new technology to good use. It helped advance each and every continent and each person within them. Each country, after just a short time of 15 years, was advanced beyond comprehension. The look and feel of every country on Earth changed drastically with new technology.

After life continued on with normality, Damiegon was named King of the United States. Damiegon saw something wrong with this title since the states were changed with the time just like the people. Since he was given the right to rule, he decided that the country needed a new title as well. He named the land Overworld. There was no real reason on why he picked this name; he just thought it sounded powerful and important. He decided to make his hometown the capitol of Overworld: Townsville. The town was in the northeast portion of Overworld and by far the largest city. He decided to rename the town. He named it, Quantum. Townsville was never that involved in the war so the name stuck quite well.

Once he was crowned, he moved back to Townsville, now known as Quantum, to take a wife. What was a King without his Queen? He spent the next 3 years of his young life searching for the perfect wife. When he turned 24, he met a young woman by the name of Rachanna Temperance Persephone. She was a young, 23-year-old bombshell with long dirty blonde hair that reached the end of her back. Her dark blue eyes shinned into his dark, blood red ones. They feel into a deep, lustful love with each other and married quickly after. Soon, after she moved into his castle in the center of the city (named after his demon family name Khol Dara), he gave her triplet sons.

Bricklyn Theophilius Persephone-Jarvest, the eldest. His eyes were the same as his ruthless father. His hair was the color of red amber and his face was serious and rigid when he was born. He grew up the same way his father did; smart, observant, devious. He made his father proud when he showed his first signs of powers at such a young age. He was ruthless with a weapon and unforgiving with his words. He was his father's prodigy.

Butcher Julius Persephone-Jarvest, the middle of the three. He found his eyes in his grandmother on his mothers' side of the family. They were deep like the forest and shinning like an emerald. His hair was a deep dark tar black like his father. He was restless when he grew up. He always wanted a sneak attack from another province to show up at his doorstep. He was a bloodthirsty brute and he was proud of it. His parents, mostly his mother, were worried that he might go looking for trouble. That he might stir up something that he couldn't take back. His demon instincts were stronger than his brothers. But no matter how much they worried, the young warrior new restraint.

Boomerang Ceasar Persephone-Jarvest, the youngest. This son was a striking image of his mother. From his eye color right to his hair. It was shorter than his brothers but he liked to keep it that way. Butcher's hair was too messy for him and Bricklyn's hair was too long. He liked to keep his blonde waves under control. He grew up more human than his brothers ever did. He even adopted a Dire Weredog puppy to keep him company when he was 6. This caught his mother's eye and their bond was stronger than with anyone else. However, this also caused fights and hour-long arguments between the King and Queen to rage throughout the castle. Damiegon began to see how human his son was. His demon powers and abilities didn't full come in until he was 13. His brothers' came in when they were just 7. He saw the weakness in his son's deep blue eyes and trained him harder than his brothers. The training was hard and bitter. Boomerang ran to his mother sobbing about what horrors he had to go through during his time with his father and brothers. Rachanna tried to keep him with her at all time but ultimately Damiegon used his power over her and his household to rip Boomerang away every time she tried to protect him.

Overworld was prosperous and a great country for all to see. Noble families stepped up in society and took over the new government. One of the most important figures was Duke Johnitherium Alistair Wolferstan of the House Vun Ghoul. Him, his wife Mehetabel and his daughters, Blossomrose, Buttercupan, and Bubblessann were all held up at a high rank in all of Overworld.

Johnitherium was an important scientist and one of the youngest government officials to date. He was also one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world. He was kind and loving towards his family but hated Damiegon with a burning passion. Now, he was never a man of murder and betrayal to his King, but the days never passed without him thinking of doing his King in for the benefit of the people he ruled over.

Mehetabel was a sweet schoolteacher to young children. She had witch powers of her own and used them for great use. These were the ways she met Johnitherium. He fell in love with her smile and selflessness. Her deep dark hair was the same color as his and her bright blue eyes shinned with knowledge. She married him soon after they met and had three triplet daugters; Blossomrose, Buttercupan, and Bubblessann.

Blossomrose was the eldest. Her eyes were soft candy pink and her hair was long and amber red. She was sweet and kind but bossy and proud. She held her title at a high esteem. She was a Noble Lady and she kept up with her appearance. Her powers were the strongest out of her sisters but she barely used them. She never thought they were fit for a lady of her importance to use. She loved her sisters and began to show her genius when she was born. A trait her father said came from her mother.

Buttercupan was the middle child. Her eyes were bright green like the apples that grew by their large estate and her hair was as dark as the deepest depths of the underground. She used her powers to stir up trouble within her capitol city. She sneaked out most nights and used her powers to play pranks on the royal family. She was a fighter. She got into heavy fights when at school which her sister opposed greatly.

Bubblessann was the youngest of the three. She was the most sensitive out of her sisters and had a great power to speak in the tongue of the creatures in any and every province of the planet. She could also speak in every human tongue in the world. Her bright sky blue eyes were filled with wonder and her bright, sun blonde hair sparkled in her innocent looks. Ever since she was 13, she has had a small crush on the youngest brother of the royal family. She knew he came from a seemingly heartless line of family members but she was determined to see past that. He had to be different. She knew it.

This is the time of each of these houses children.

This is Overworld.

And this is where our story shall begin…

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**Sooo this is my new story that I have been DIYING to start writing! I have said in a past comment on the review section of Coming Down that I have had this idea. If you want to know in further detail what this is all about, go to my profile to see the full description. **

**Don't worry, I am finishing Coming Down. I just wanted to get this out. I might change some things when I get the story going but I don't know yet.**

**So Question Time!**

**What are your thoughts on this history of Earth?**

**Oh and one more thing, the war started 2017 and lasted for 10 years. Therefore it was 2027 when reconstruction started. After it ended it was 2042. After Damiegon got married it was 2045. After she moved in 4 years went by so it was 2049 when the Princes were born. They are all 17 so that means it is 2066. So that would mean, Damiegon is now 45 and Rachanna is 44. Johnitherium is 46 and Mehetabel is 45. **

**Whooo that's a lot of math! **

**I hope you are all very excited to read this story as I am in writing it!**

**Oh and I changed my screen name. I thought this one would be more fitting than my last one.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Buy Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sledgehammer

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sledgehammer**

* * *

The ground shook as the images of demons fazed into reality. Boomerang punched and kicked at the images, hitting them in their pressure points with ease. Damiegon looked on at the top of the arena with his two eldest sons at each of his sides.

One demon jumped straight out of the ground and headed for the teen. Boomerang sensed the image charging at him and jumped up. He spun a 180 in the air to face the demon before hitting the image square in the chest sending it crashing into the dark, rock wall below before fazing out. Damiegon signaled to one of the Faze Makers to step up the game. Boomerang landed on the ground with a grunt. He had been going like this for over 2 hours. He'd gotten rid of his training shirt a while ago and was only in his shoes and loose pants.

The Faze Maker signaled back to the King and turned one of the knobs to bring in the bigger images. The ground underneath Boomerang shook harder and a large red beast roared to signal its arrival. The black tribal tattoos rippled along with its muscles. It snapped its teeth at the teen before charging.

Boomerang shot up into the air just before the beast could pin him down. He levitated for a moment before sending waves of dark energy towards the beast. The beast held up its meaty forearm and the waves fizzled with a harsh hiss. The beast roared at the teen and sent the large dark spikes on its tail blazing towards the blonde teen. Boomerang gasped and let himself fall to the ground. Just as he looked up, he was hit full on in the face with a large missile of dark energy. His head shot back along with the rest of his body and he hit the wall behind him with a grunt. He pealed off of the wall and slumped on his hands and knees. He heard the sound of his fathers chair detaching from its spot and hover over the center of the arena.

"Boomerang," He called from his chair. The Faze makers set the beast in a stopped motion before it could attack further. Boomerang slowly lifted his head to his father's disapproving look. "Use your powers. Your _real_ powers. Show that beast what you can do!" Boomerang nodded and lifted himself into a ready stance. The King sat back in his chair and moved back so he could see what his son would do.

The Faze Makers pressed play on their pads and the beast roared once more. The beast grabbed two of its spikes and threw them at Boomerang. Boomerang took a deep breath and canceled out all other sound. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the attack whizzing towards him. Boomerang opened his now dark black eyes and fazed out of reality in what looked like a pool of black liquid. The spikes hit the wall behind the empty space. The teen fazed back in and shot 3 powered missiles at the beast, successfully hitting it in the neck, chest, and face. The beast roared in discontent and shot powered spikes once more. Boomerang dodged those but didn't realize that the spikes didn't hit the wall but shot back towards him. The beast saw this and quickly moved out of the way before the teen could fully charge at him. The spikes caught onto the legs of his pants and pushed him until he was caught on the wall at the other end of the arena.

Boomerang's eyes returned to their natural color and he noticed that he was looking at everything from the ground. He lifted his head and saw that the spikes caught him upside down. The beast roared and hiked up on its smaller hind legs. It placed its hands together and summoned sparks of dark energy. The dark energy sizzled and cracked. The electricity could be felt sparking in the air. Boomerang stared wide-eyed at the beast and tried to unhook his legs from the spikes in the wall. The beast summoned enough dark energy and pulled its hand back, ready to throw. Boomerang began to panic and tried with all of his might to tear himself away from the wall. The beast threw its head back and roared one final roar before chucking the ball of energy at Boomerang. Boomerang looked on and gave a loud scream, closing his eyes.

There was nothing. He could hear something jump in front of the energy ball and deflect it with a loud bang. The beast fazed away along with the spikes clutching onto Boomerang. The teen fell with a grunt. He turned over and coughed at the dirt that caught in his throat. He glanced up and saw a very steaming Damiegon looking down at him with disgust and shame in his deep red eyes.

"F-Father…I-I'm sorry…" The teen pathetically whimpered. He bowed down on his hands and knees showing mercy. Nothing came his way like he thought there would. He slowly began to lift his head. Before he could lift it even half way up, a hard blow from his father's foot hit the side of his face. Boomerang grunted and clutched his bleeding nose. Tears creased at the edges of his eyes but he held them back. No use getting him any angrier.

Damiegon snatched his bleeding son up by the arm and looked at him harshly.

"You had one thing to do. _**ONE THING**_! And you blew your only chance to show me what you could do! Why would you bring me down here if you were just going to end up failing, **AGAIN**!? You are seventeen, Boomerang! _**SEVENTEEN**_! Either get it the **FUCK** together or don't bother coming home at all!" He raised his fevered hand about to give his son a hard slap but he lowered it.

"Forbs!" He called to one of his guards sitting at the top of the arena. The older male jumped from his seat and onto the ground. The dirt kicked up as he landed. He walked up to the two and waited for further instructions. Damiegon stepped back from his son and motioned towards him.

"Please, teach my son _another_ lesson, will you?" He asked. His voice was rough and dangerously low from the yelling he did previous. The larger male stepped up in front of Boomerang who kept his head down low.

"Look at me, son." Forbs said his rough British accent rippled in the command. Boomerang gave a quiet sniff but did as he was told. Forbs raised his hand and harshly slapped Boomerang across the face. He continued the motion with the backside of his hand and slapped the other cheek. He finished it off with another slap with is palm. Boomerangs head snapped back and forth with each stab of pain.

Forbs walked away and picked up the teens shirt. He walked back and handed it to him along with a napkin for his nose and now bloody lip. Boomerang gladly accepted them both and slipped on his shirt and dabbed at his lip.

"Bricklyn, Butcher!" The two brothers jumped down from their seats and joined their father. Damiegon sent one last look of disappointment towards his son and turned away heading for the door.

Butcher slowed his strides and tiptoed back and watched the rest of them head out the door into the main castle. Once they were out of sight he turned to his younger brother and moved towards him. Boomerang tried to wipe both the blood coming from his lips and the blood coming from his nose at the same time. He glanced up and saw his brother walking towards him. Butcher shook his head and grabbed the napkin. He lifted Boomerang's head up and dabbed at his nose before dabbing and whipping at his brother's lips. Once he was satisfied, he handed the napkin back to Boomerang. The blonde smiled and nodded his thanks at Butcher. The raven head nodded back with a smile, ruffled Boomerangs hair, and jogged away to catch up with his brother and father.

Boomerang smiled at his brothers' kindness and noticed a large, white, furry mass striding towards him. His 5 foot Dire Weredog, Sasha, whined and licked at his hand. Boomerang leaned down and kissed her on the head. Sasha licked his face and jumped up on her hind legs and hugged the blonde to her furry chest. Boomerang chuckled and pushed her off him playfully. They both turned towards the castle and set off.

* * *

Rachanna sat in front of the fireplace reading one of her favorite books. She turned the worn page and snuggled deeper into the pillows of the couch. Damiegon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Rachanna squeaked in delight and turned her head to face him. She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He grabbed her book and set it down on the table in front of her.

"I was reading that." She replied jokingly. Damiegon gave a chuckle.

"Not anymore." Rachanna unhooked herself from his grip and moved towards him. She placed her small hands on his chest.

"So how was training? The boys learn anything new?" Just as she asked she heard the front door open and a beaten down and bruised Boomerang passed by the study door being lead by his Dire Weredog. Rachanna frowned and looked back up at Damiegon with hate burning in her blue eyes. She backed away with a snarl.

"Why, _why_ do you train him like a dog? Why? Why can't you accept that he's not as strong as his brothers? What is the _matter_ with you?" She asked ferocity dripped from her voice at every word.

"He is not your baby anymore, Rachanna. He is seventeen he is a Prince. He will be fierce and ruthless like one. And if you don't like it, that's just too bad." Rachanna sighed and put a hand to her forehead. Her other hand rested on her hip.

"He's not some warrior that is in your army, Damiegon! He's your son, for God's sake! You can't push him around like this!"

"He is _my_ son and he is under _my_ rule! This is _my_ house and I will train him how_ I_ want him to be trained! You have _no _say in the matter! You are merely a woman. You ruled over him when he was a child, but that child has grown up and he is in _my_ hands now!"

"Merely a woman? How dare you! You were _not_ the one who brought him and his brothers into this world! You were _not_ the one who went through _two_ _days_ of labor dealing with contractions every other second! I am not merely a woman, I am his mother! And I never ruled over him. I love and protect him! For you, I can't say the same!" Damiegon shakes his head, not wanting to hear anymore of her blubbering.

"I'm going to go check on him." She moved towards the doors of the study but Damiegon yanked her back by the arm. Rachanna shook his hand away and exited towards Boomerang's room.

Boomerang sat down in a chair as the servants dabbed at his wounds and used their powers to heal him. Suddenly, Rachanna opened the door and walked up to the commotion. She motioned for the servants to step back. She pulled up another chair and sat in front of her son dabbing softly at his face.

"We need to talk." Boomerang nodded as Rachanna told the servants to leave her with him.

"I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

"That silly woman!" Damiegon paced along the throne room. Watching him, his two sons Bricklyn and Butcher looked on at their fuming father.

"Why does she not understand that Boomerang is not strong enough? He needs to learn! Ugh, that silly woman!" Bricklyn spoke up.

I agree, Boomerang needs to learn how to fight. I believe that if we push him harder, he will tap into his powers and deliver the blows that we need him to. We just need the right approach." Damiegon stopped midstep and glanced over to his eldest son.

"Now that could work. We need the right approach to set him completely off. Do you know if he finds a girl attractive or if one of his…common friends is close enough to him?" Bricklyn shook his head.

"No, but that would be the right approach. He has always been the…sensitive type." He chuckled along with his father. Butcher looked on with worry.

"What, what if that's not the right approach? What about if we get him like a teacher or something? Someone who is really good at using their demon powers. Maybe that could work." Bricklyn and Damiegon silenced their laughs and frowned at Butcher.

"Do you not remember how many teachers your brother has gone through already? I don't even think there are any left in the country! No, we need to get him on an emotional level. We just need the right person to trigger it." He turned to his sons, a devious glint in his ruby eyes. "Keep an eye out for anyone that might help us in what we need. Both of you." Bricklyn bowed deeply and turned to exit. Butcher bowed with a worried look on his face but turned and began to leave.

"Butcher," Damiegon called. Butcher turned around to glance at his father. "Don't screw this up. It is for his own good." He demanded with a smirk. Butcher nodded his head and left without another word.

* * *

Rachanna walked around the market place with a smile on her face. Boomerang carried her large basket in his hands with the same content look. This was just what he needed. The sun was bright and hot. The ground was dry and slightly cracked as the two leisurely walked around the market place. The citizens of Quantum bowed as the two walked by. Rachanna lifted her hand in greeting to each of the citizens. Boomerang nodded in acceptance to the attention.

Rachanna adjusted her cape over her shoulder. The long, black fabric only flowed over one arm to the side. Her black crown sat lightly on her head and the golden gem that was set in the middle spike of the ebony crown shinned as it caught the light. Her short, dark blue dress flowed in a large skirt that reached her knees. Her black heels clicked and crunched the dirt under them with each step.

Boomerang was getting hot from his dark cape of the same color. Unlike his mother, his reached over both shoulders and cascaded down to the ground. His shirt was a thin fabric and dark blue like his mother's dress. It folded over his chest and was tight fitting. His paints were thin leather and fit his legs perfectly. His crown sat atop his head and the dark blue gem caught the light the same as his mother's did.

Rachanna stopped at one of the fresh fruit stands and began to chat with the woman who sold them. Boomer lazily stood behind her and checked his watch on his wrist. Suddenly, the sweet smell of pastries caught his nose and he turned to see a young woman standing at a nice stand. He turned back to his mother and saw that she was too wrapped in her conversation with the older woman at the stand to notice him. He quietly set the basket down at her feet and moved away to the pastry stand.

He came up to the stand but saw no girl standing there. His face contorted into a confused frown and looked around. He knocked on the desk.

"Uh…hello?" He called.

"One second!" A voice came from behind the counter. Suddenly, a head popped up from behind the stand. The girl stared wide-eyed up at him before gasping. "Prince Boomerang!" She quickly lifted herself up but bumped her head on the edge of the counter harshly.

"Ow! Goddamn!" She lifted herself up with a pan of freshly baked cakes in her hand. She rubbed her blonde head with the other and set the pan down to cool. She removed the oven mit and smiled up at the Prince before her. "Good morrow, Prince Boomer," She greeted picking up her skirt and bowing.

"Good morrow to you, young lady." He greeted back with a smile. "I smelled your sweets and just had to come over." The young girl giggled.

"Well, you've come to the right place. My pastries are the best in the country. No one makes them like me!" She stated confidently. "Would you like to try one?" Boomerang nodded with delight. He looked down in the glass and picked one out. It was a small cupcake with light blue icing on top. The plate it was sitting on had a rose with the same color as the icing. The young woman opened up the glass and waved her hand in front of the pastry. The plate lifted up off the stand and out on top of the glass.

"You're a Witch!" Boomerang stated excitedly. The young woman giggled.

"That I am! There you are." Boomerang pulled out two golden septims from his back pocket and set them down on the counter. The young woman stared at them with awe.

"Prince Boomerang! But they are only three bronze septims. You didn't have to give me two gold."

"For a fine lady like yourself, it is worth the extra." He said with a wink. The young woman blushed and took the sepitms and set them in her moneybag.

Boomerang took the plate and bit into the cupcake and licked his lips in delight.

"Wow, this is really good. What do you make these with?" He asked licking the icing off of his thumb.

"Ah, ah, ah, now that would be telling wouldn't it?" The woman teased. Boomerang chuckled and took another bite.

"I suppose it would be. Can you at least tell me how these are still warm? Or would that be telling also?" The blonde woman giggled.

"No, I guess I could tell you." She reached down and pulled out a small, golden box. She turned the front towards Boomerang and opened it. It was lit up with small, heating lights all around the inside with a small grate in the middle for the pastries to sit upon.

"My friend made this for me. She is a master at what she does and she is only fifteen. She made this for my seventeenth birthday." Boomerang looked at it, amazed.

"Huh, she sounds like quite the inventor. I'll have to meet her one of these days." The woman nodded and set the small oven back in its place. Once he finished the last of the sweet off, he set the plate down and grabbed the blue rose.

"Thank you for the cake, it was delicious." He handed her the blue rose. The woman blushed once more and took it.

"Thank you, Prince Boomerang." She held the rose close to her chest.

"Might I know your name?" The woman smiled.

"My name is…" A deep rumble from the ground cut her off. The people of the market stopped dead as they saw the ground shack violently and begin to crack. Boomerang turned back to the young woman.

"You have to leave!" A loud shrieking roar came from the cracked grown and dark creatures with glowing golden eyes jumped from the crack in the ground. They were completely black and their sharp teeth shinned white and dripped with saliva. Their legs held no feet at the ends of them, just sharp points that somehow kept them standing and deathly fast. They held up their forearms, which were large, dark, thin blades. They shrieked once more and the people of the market screamed in terror and began to flee from the area.

"Splicers! Go, now!" The young woman nodded and helped with getting some of the older civilians out of the market place. Boomerang turned and saw his extremely calm mother with her back still to the Splicers. He ran over to her and pulled on her arm.

"Mother, come on! We need to get out of here!" Rachanna's eyes were being shadowed by her blonde bangs. She reached down and picked up the basket. She shoved it into Boomerangs arms. She motioned for him to stand back. Boomerang backed away and watched on. What was she doing? They would kill her!

Rachanna focused her hearing on the Splicers snarling with pleasure as they saw their pray standing in plan sight. They all gave a shrieking roar and charged at her, blades at the ready. Rachanna held out her hand and a large, golden sledge-like war hammer fazed into existence. Once the Splicers got close enough, she spun around and knocked the closes one away from her with a sickening crack of the skull. The Splicer went flying back and landed in a pool of its own blood. Her face cracked into a demented grin and she charged at the rest of the Splicers head on. Boomerang was astonished at what he was witnessing.

She dug her hammer into the grown a vaulted up into the sky and brought the hammer down on another Splicers head. The Splicer screamed in agony but before it could attack, Rachanna landed on the ground and spun in a 360 and cracked the hammer on its skull once more sending it lying dead near the tree line. Two Splicers came and tried to double up on their attacks. Rachanna was ready for them. She did a perfect split and dodged the Splicers. She jumped up and waited for one to come at her. She landed on its back and chocked it with the handle of her hammer. The Splicer screamed and growled while swinging its blades around. It managed to hit two of the other Splicers and cut them both down with one slice. Once they were out of the way, Rachanna tightened her grip and chocked the Splicer out. It fell to the ground gargling and twitching before completely going still.

The last three Splicers all charged at once. Rachanna giggled dementedly and stood in a ready stance. One Splicer came from the sky while the other two came from each side. Rachanna held her hammer to her chest and began to spin. She spun faster and faster while letting her hammer carry her weight as she held it forward in her hands. The two Splicers coming for her from her sides ran straight into the hammer and shot back with a crunch and landed in a pool of blood. She stopped her spinning just in time to catch the last Splicer. She hooked her hammer handle around its neck and looked deep into its eyes.

"…It's a Sledgehammer." She whispered before banging her head harshly down on the Splicers head. Blood splatters spewed from the Splicer along with chucks of skull and muscle underneath from each heavy blow of Rachanna's head. The body of the Splicer gave one final moan before Rachanna removed herself and let the body flop onto the ground, dead.

"Woo! What a work out! And on a blazing day like this!" Boomerang held his mouth open. Did that really just happen? Did his sweet, kind to all mother_ just_ do that? She turned back to his astonished son and smirked. She held out her arm and the sledgehammer fazed back out. She moved over to him and closed his mouth with her fingers. She grabbed the basket with a giggle.

"Thank, you! I'm cooler than you think, hun. Come on let's get home before your father has a fit." Boomerang shook himself out of his trance and smirked.

His mom was the coolest. No doubt in his mind. But as they walked back home, he wondered if he would ever see that sweet, blonde girl ever again…

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Guess who's back? Back Again? MEEEEEE!**

**This chapter was inspired by Tommy's Theme By Noisia .  I call it the theme of Overworld. Even if you don't like Dubstep or EDM still check this out. The violins and choir in the background give it a dark gothic kind of feel. I promise you won't regret it! Also, by the song Sledgehammer By Savant. He is a Dubstep producer and this song inspired the title to the chapter. It starts off on a harpsichord all nice and sweet than the drop happens and BOOM SLEDGEHAMMER TIME! It's fucking awesome!**

**So please check those out if you don't know them already. Also the move where Rachanna bashes her head against the Splicer is a kill move in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. If you have a Dwarven Warhammer you get this move. Oh, and her hammer looks like a Dwarven Warhammer too just with a bigger head! If you are not familiar with Skyrim, look it up! It's a sweet-ass hammer. One of my fav weapons in the whole game!**

**Question Time!**

**Why do you thing Damigon is so harsh on Boomerang when Bricklyn is next in line for the throne?**

**Answer in your reviews!**

**Until the next chap guys, I will see ya'll later!**

**Bye Guys!**

**_~TheRedWolf_ **


	3. Chapter 3: House Mun Khigwuhrum

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

**Chapter 3: House Mun Khigwuhrum and Invitations to The Ball**

_**BOOM!**_

"Awe shit! Come on!" The young girl swiped the air with a cough and sighed down at her broken and smoking invention. She removed her golden, cog-clad goggles from her face and placed them back on her head. She dug her very large, very round, golden, metal-clad glasses from her lab coat pocket and set them on her face. She knew it was a stretch to try to create a working wing suit but even the smartest people on the planet couldn't have the joy of flying like a free bird. Suddenly, she heard the hard boot thumps on the way down the lab staircase.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" Her overprotective father stepped up to her and grabbed each of her arms and examined them closely. She pulled them away with a huff.

"Daddy, I'm fine. Just a little malfunction…" The large, caramel skinned man scoffed.

"Enigmatan Cogwright Throgmorton! That explosion was not just some tiny malfunction. You almost blew the house down!" Enigmatan rolled her pricing golden eyes and pulled out the Vanderwaal hairpin she created and her dark, long hair sprung free. She blew the long, pin tight curls of hair out of her face and pouted down at her invention.

"I'm sorry, dad. I guess I could be more careful." Her father smiled down at her and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Come now. Dinner is waiting for us and I don't want it to get cold." Enigmatan nodded and stripped off her lab coat before following her father to the large dinning room.

House Mun Khigwuhrum sat in one of the most high-class neighborhoods in all of Quantum. More so even, in all of Overworld. The Mun Khigwuhrum family was home to some of the most powerful demons in the entire world. During the war, the demons of the house sat back and watched the destruction like it was their favorite television show. That was until Enigmatan's grandfather fell in love with a human.

They fell deeply in love years before the war but tensions didn't strike the family until after the war was declared. Her grandfather even joined the ranks of Damiegon's followers to stop the war altogether. The demons of the house tried everything in their power to stop the union going on with one of their own and the human he felt for. It all went to waste when the war was finally at an end and Damiegon began to rule.

The house of Mun Khigwuhrum went back to the underworld where they would be safe. Only one of them decided to stay to reclaim honor to his house name. He eventually married the girl and they had Enigmatan's father who was only half demon. He was named Marcellus Windlass after his late great grandfather. After a time when Marcellus was 16, he had Enigmatan. At first he was reluctant since her mother died soon after giving birth to her, but he grew to love the small child and was proud to call her his daughter.

Marcellus was named Damiegon's official army commander and chief of the country and was one of the most important people in Reconstruction history.

The two walked up the stairs and into the main hallway. The corners of the walls made quiet pumping noises and steam blew out of the small grates. Enigmatan wanted the house to run on the sheer raw energy from around them. She kicked up the solar and waterpower and even added some of her very small amount of demon power (with her fathers help, of course) to mingle with the houses internal structure. The corners of the walls held large, golden, metal pipes and the cool steam flowed out of them with grace.

The golden door to the dinning room towered above them and slid open on its own (another one of Enigmatan's inventions). They stepped inside and the servants bowed in respect to the two as they took their seats. Marcellus took the head to the right by the large window and Enigmatan sat right next to him on his left. One of the servants came from the kitchen and rolled towards them, squeaking along the floor. The servant set each of their plates down and removed the top. The smell of freshly baked raptor-chicken and veggies waffled up into each of their nostrils. Enigmatan suddenly realized how hungry she really was.

"Fresh raptor-chicken glazed with sweet honey wine accompanied by a side of vegetables cleaned in the finest water our money could buy." The servant said with a curt nod. His Irish accent swirled in his words.

"Thank you, Jarvis. It looks wonderful." Marcellus complimented the servant and begun to dig into his plate. Jarvis thanked him and backed away still squeaking around as he did.

"Oh, Jarvis? Do your wheels need oil?" Enigmatan glanced down at the golden wheels that were in place of the servants' feet. Jarvis glanced down and nodded with embarrassment.

"I was going to buy me some oil but I haven't had the time as of late." The Irishman scratched the back of his dark hair with a small smile.

"I have some in my lab! Why didn't you ask me? You know I have a large supply just for emergencies." The young girl stood from her chair and took the servant by the hand to lead him to the lab.

"Oh, I knew b-but I just didn't want to disturb you." Enigmatan giggled.

"Jarvis, you don't bother me. You could never bother me!" She clicked the button next to the lab door and it opened by a small ding. "I'll meet you down there." Jarvis clicked the down button on the small pod and it slid closed and swished down to the lab. Enigmatan jogged down the large staircase and the lab sprung to life with a deep purr.

Enigmatan bounced over to one of her many shelves and attempted to pull down the large vat of oil. Jarvis came through the door of the pod and saw the small teen try with all of her strength to get the oil down. He chuckled and rolled over to her.

"Allow me, my lady." His legs sprung to life and lifted him up to the shelves height and grabbed the large oil tank. He lowered down to his original height and brought the vat to one of the messy tables. Enigmatan grabbed one of her oilcans and jogged back to the table. She leaned down and turned the nozzle on the tank to empty the thick oil into the can. Once it was full, she closed the can and walked towards Jarvis. She kneeled down on the ground and pumped some of the liquid into each of the man's wheels. Jarvis rolled around and was pleased to hear not one squeak come from his wheels.

"Thank you, my lady." He bowed deeply with a smile.

"No problem."

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

"Goddamnit!"

"My lady, I don't think your father would like to hear that kind of language coming from his fifteen year old daughter." Jarvis chuckled. Enigmatan whipped her forehead and swiped off her goggles once more. Will the damned suit ever work?

"I can't believe this! What am I doing wrong?" She grabbed her elaborate plans and shuffled some of the parts out of the way to set the large scrolls down. The scrolls shined blue as the plans sprung to life on the large piece of paper. Jarvis moved from his spot to look over her shoulder at the plans.

"Maybe you aren't tightening the cogs on the cell and flight electrolift pack." He suggested pointing to one of the blue cells inside the wing. Enigmatan shook her head.

"No, I've tightened them as far as they go. I just want to know what is making it blow up! Maybe it's the energy source." She looked closer at her plans and saw what she written down. "Perhaps sheer reverse quantum mechanics isn't the right kind of power to get this in the air." She placed her round glasses back on her face and opened up one of the wings to poke at the power cell.

The two had been in the lab for the better half of the morning. The young teen woke up in a new urge to begin working on her wing suit and went straight down without any breakfast or even a bath. Jarvis woke up to the sound of cursing coming from the lab and made sweet cream coffee for the both of them. Jarvis was an inventor just like Enigmatan and he decided to help her with fixing the struggling wing suit. He knew how important it was to the teen and saw no harm in giving her a set of hands.

"Perhaps we should give this a rest for now. I'll draw you a bath so you can get yourself clean then I will make you breakfast. How does that sound?" The Irishman asked. Enigmatan sighed and nodded her head reluctantly.

"Fine, you win, but I will come back later. Unless something where to catch my attention. Which nothing will. Life in this house has been boring lately. I'm glad I have you to keep me sane." Jarvis chuckled.

"Well, I don't think I wouldn't be here if you hadn't saved me all those years ago." Enigmatan scoffed.

"It was only three years ago! Plus, you lost your legs in that accident. I couldn't just leave you there."

"You were very brave for a twelve year old, I must say." The man smirked. "Now come, I shall draw your bath." Jarvis rolled into the pod and pushed the up button that lead all the way to the third floor where Enigmatan's room was located. The teen sighed and glanced back down at her invention.

"Why won't you work?" She lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Mom, tell me what I need to do to get this thing flying. Anything! Just…help me…" she stood in silence for a moment before sighing once more and moving to the stairs of the lab. The large room silenced itself once she made her way back into the main house.

What the teen didn't notice was that when she left, the dull blue power cells sprung to life. The blue light shined with a whurl of sound that pierced the silence.

* * *

Marcellus walked to the mailbox and opened it up. The green light that floated above the golden metal beeped and disappeared back on top of the mailbox. Marcellus walked back to the house and shuffled through the mail. The guards opened the large doors once more to let the Lord inside. He suddenly stopped in his tracks once he stepped in doors. He set the rest of the mail down on the small table next to the door. It was from the royal palace.

The envelope was a deep, somber black and had the royal family sigil burned into red wax that held it closed. Marcellus cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out a very expensive looking piece of parchment. He unfolded it. It was a metallic like piece of parchment that shinned in the light. The handwriting was clearly female and the embroidered designs on the parchment gave it a finished look about it. He read what it said:

_**To Lord Throgmorton of House Mun Khigwuhrum,**_

_**We are pleased to announce that you and your daughter, Lady Enigmatan Throgmorton, have been formally invited to the Summer Ball stationed at the royal House of Khol Dara. The King and Queen will be pleased to know that you and you daughter have attended this special night. Their sons, the Princes of House Khol Dara will be hosting along side their parents in this one night event.**_

_**The King and Queen sent their love and honor for you to attend.**_

_**Sighed,**_

_**Sofia Frothgon**_

_**Royal Planning Committee**_

Marcellus read the letter once, twice and even three times over. He couldn't believe the King had not only invited himself but Enigmatan to the Summer Ball. It had only just been him that went. He would always leave Jarvis in charge of the house and of his restless daughter. He guessed that since she was now fifteen, the King saw her as a proper young lady and decided to invite her. He folded the letter up and jogged up the stairs to find his daughter.

Enigmatan sat in front of her vanity and ran a large comb through her extremely curly hair. She smiled as the curls sprang free of the comb's grip and landed in a large, long heap on her head. She pushed her glasses up and straightened out her blouse and form fitting pants feeling fresh and clean. She picked up a golden, metal-laced bow and pinned back once side of her hair with it. She turned around in the mirror with a smile.

Suddenly, a hasty knock came from the other side of her door.

"Come in!" She called still looking at herself in the mirror. The door slid open by itself and her father walked in.

"You look nice, Nigma." He complimented with a smile. Enigmatan grinned with pride.

"Thanks dad!" Marcellus chuckled once he caught sight of her feet.

"Although, those puppy slippers could use some work." Enigmatan rolled her eyes.

"I didn't feel like wearing actual shoes. Did you just come here to criticize my choice in shoe wear, dad?" Marcellus kissed her on the head.

"Of course not. I know nothing about women and their shoes. But I did get something very interesting in the mail today." Enigmatan's face turned to panic.

"Was it my grades? Do I have a D in anything? If so, I'm really sorry! I'll do better, I promise!" Marcellus gave a hardy laugh at his daughters concern.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. It's from the royal palace." Enigmatan's eyes widened.

"The royal palace? What do they want? You're not going away on duty again? I just got you back!" She hugged herself tightly to her father's chest. Marcellus smiled and patted her back.

"No, sweetheart. I haven't been on duty for a while. I would suspect they wouldn't need me back without telling me before hand." Enigmatan pulled herself away from his broad chest.

"Well, what did they send you?" Marcellus pulled the folded letter from his back pocket and handed it to Enigmatan. The teen took it and read it. Her eyes filled with overwhelming joy. She shrieked in excitement.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS; I'M GOING TO THE BALL! AHHHHH!" Marcellus chuckled and held up his hands to his ears. The teen jumped up and down in a circle. "I have to figure out what to wear!" She ran to her closet and shuffled through the dresses she already had. "Dad! I need to go shopping! I need to look the best! We need to match too! We should wear gold and have metal plates on our outfits, like we are in armor. Perfect for who you are and what I do!" She stepped out of the closet and blew some loose curls from her face.

"Well then, we should give Mie-Wren another visit shall we?"

* * *

After 4 hours of putting together outfits at Mie-Wren's, the father daughter duo finally had their outfits and all of the accessories that they would need for them. They arrived home at 6:30. The Ball didn't start until 8 o'clock on the nose. Marcellus explained that the most important people arrived fashionably late and said that they would arrive at 8:29 just to keep them guessing. Enigmatan thought it was pointless but agreed no less.

Jarvis ask some of the other servants to put away the Ball outfits until they were ready to get dressed. He asked if the two were hungry and began to prepare dinner once he got the egger answer he needed. After dinner, Enigmatan realized that she hadn't called up her friends to see if they were going also. She grabbed her phone and headed to her room. She dialed their numbers and put them on 4-way.

"Hey girls!" She greeted once she heard their voices.

"Hey, Nigma! Did you get a letter from the royal palace today?" Bubblessann asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah, I did!" She said pumping her fist into the air.

"Enigmatan that language should not be coming from a girl your age." Blossomrose scolded. She heard her sister scoff.

"Oh come off it, Bloss. Let her explore her vocabulary." Buttercupan chuckled.

"I blame you, BC." Blossomrose sighed.

"I just came back from getting my dress. It is amazing, let me tell you! Mie-Wren is such a great designer. I'm not surprised she made it such a great piece of art in only a few hours! She amazes me." Enigmatan gushed.

"Did she make one for your dad too?" Bubblessann asked.

"Yup, and when you see us, you well be totally jealous." Enigmatan laughed.

"I just can't believe the royal family is throwing a party. They haven't had a proper ball in I don't know how long." Blossomrose said. "I wonder why they are having one now?"

"Maybe it's for the Princes. I mean, they _are_ seventeen. Their parents might think it's time for them to start looking for wives to rule by their sides." Buttercupan suggested.

"That's true! Bricklyn is crowned when he turns twenty-one, right? It makes sense." Bubblessann said.

"Yeah but if Bricklyn is next in line, why do the other two need wives?" Enigmatan asked. They all sat in silence at this question. Why _did_ all of them need wives?

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get there." Blossomrose said.

"I guess we will. I'll see you guys at the ball. I'm going to get ready! Bye!" The girls said their goodbyes and Enigmatan hung up to tell her father to get ready also.

* * *

It was 8:25 and Enigmatan stood in front of her full body mirror with pleasure. The golden metal plates were embroidered with designs and the house sigil; a dragon, was burned into the shoulder plates. The metal corset held golden gears and a small pocket clock attached just under her chest on her ribs. The neckline was square and showed most of her chest but not too much cleavage. The front of the dress stopped just above her knees and the back flowed over the ground. Her black top hat sat cocked to the right side and also held all sorts of cogs and gears. Her black tights were slit at the side and were held together with strings in an X tied fashion. Her boots were also a deep black and came up just above her ankles. The heels were 3 inches and slightly thinner than her usual boots. Her hair was down and very curly as usual.

She applied dark eye shadow and eyeliner to her face with dark lipstick to bring it all together. All she needed now was something to go around her neck.

A knock at the door kicked her out of her admiration for her dress.

"Come in!" Marcellus walked in clad in his garb.

He wore a dark black top hat with gears just like his daughter but it was slightly larger. His golden suit jacket flowed down to his calves. His broad shoulders were clad with the same metal on each one and they also held the family sigil on them both. His pants were form fitting and dark just like the shirt that was under his jacket. His boots came up over his pants and sat right under his knees. They were also dark and clad with small metal plates and buckles. He pulled on his dark gloves and smiled at his daughter.

He held up his hands and spun in a circle to show off his outfit.

"How do I look?" Enigmatan whistled.

"You look great dad!" She gushed.

"So do you. I have something for you." He pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it and the necklace shined, the blue electric currents swam through the small, golden ball with tribal symbols around it. Marcellus stood behind her in the mirror and placed the necklace on her chest and clasped the chain around her neck.

"This was your mother's. She wanted you to have it when she was pregnant with you. She would want you to have it now. I thought it would be the perfect time to give it to you." Enigmatan smiled and placed her hand over the small sphere.

"It's beautiful…" Marcellus kissed the top of her head and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You look so much like her." He said gently. His voice was laced with pride and stung with pain.

"Thanks, daddy." Tears swam to her eyes. "I miss her so much. Even if I didn't really know her, I still remember her face."

"I miss her too, sweetheart. But she wouldn't want you to cry right before your first ball." Enigmatan smiled with a sniff and pushed her glasses back up.

"Yeah, she would want me to be happy!" Marcellus kissed her head once more before coming to her side, offering his arm.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He asked in a playful posh voice. The teen giggled and replied in the same voice.

"I am ready, good sir." She took her father's arm and he led them both to the main hallway.

The servants stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited excitedly for the two to come down. Once the two were at the top of the staircase, the main hall erupted in cheer. Marcellus and Enigmatan walked gracefully down the stairs with smiles on each of their faces. Jarvis snapped a few pictures before leading them outside.

Jarvis lead the two down to the long black limo and opened the door for them. Enigmatan slid inside before Marcellus and Jarvis wished them a good night before closing the door. He padded on the car to let the driver know and the limo whurled out of the driveway towards the royal palace.

* * *

**Heeeeey Guuuuyyyys! **

**I'm back with another chapter. And Introducing...ME and my dad. Lol, I decided to put us in here. I'm of course, not 15. I'm going on 18 in a couple of months! But I decided to make Nigma the badass inventor chick. She's also the one Bubblessann was talking about when Boomerang ate her sweets at the market place. **

**Oh and their house name is pronounced Kig-whoo-rum just to let ya'll know. And yes, Jarvis is kind of a Cyborg if you hadn't guessed already. Nigma's inventions will become more important as the story progresses. **

**I kind of took the whole grading thing from Harry Potter lol**

**O-Outstanding**

**E-Exceeds Expectations**

**A-Acceptable**

**P-Poor**

**D-Dreadful**

**I didn't put T-Troll in there since there are no trolls in this world lol. It's apparently the lowest grade you can get lol!**

**So Question Time!**

**Why do you think all of the Princes need wives?**

**Answer if you want! This chap was inspired by Lights- Bassnectar remix and Cure For Insomnia- Room 132 **

**So I hope you all loves it and I will see you next chapter!**

**Buy Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

The ballroom was large and lively. The celling held a large, crystal chandelier that lit up the whole room. Tables with mountains of the worlds finest foods where stacked on decorative plates and the drinks shimmered in the golden chalices that sat near the edge of each long table. The tables themselves were draped in the softest of red silk with darker red velvet lining. The floor below shined with the elaborate cleaning it had hours before and the people that spun a twirled, laughed and talked walked along its designs and family emblem. The music seemed to shake the moving bodies as they swayed and jumped. The electronic beats mixed with the orchestral softness of the piece in perfect harmony. Suddenly, the Herald knocked his blazing red black and gold staff on the ground. The electronic currents that swam through the staff amplified the noise so all of the guests could hear. The guests silenced themselves and looked at the top of the high stares towards the Herald.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am here to proudly announce our hosts; the King and Queen of Overworld and their three sons." The guests held their breath as the Herald proceeded with his callings.

"Introducing the High King of Overworld, King Damiegon Wyverstone Jarvest of House Khol Dara." The guests clapped before the King walked with authority out to the top of the stairs. He lifted his hand and waved towards the guest. He smiled with pride and stepped aside.

"Introducing the High Queen of Overworld, Queen Rachanna Temperance Persephone-Jarvest of House Khol Dara." The crowd erupted once more and Rachanna glided out of the dark into the light at the top of the stairs. She waved her petite, black glove clad hand with a smile. Her red dress trailed behind her as she moved towards her husband. He offered his arm and they both walked down the many steps to the cheering crowd. The Herald clanked his staff down on the ground once more to get the crowd silent.

"Introducing the first born of the triplet sons of the royal family. Prince Bricklyn Theophilius Persephone-Jarvest of House Khol Dara." Bricklyn marched out of the back to the top of the stairs. He waved his hand to the crowd and stepped to the side to wait for his brothers. His dark black cape swishing behind him as he moved and his long braided ponytail followed suit.

"He's better looking in person than on the television, huh Blossomrose?" The young blonde woman next to the taller red head joked. Blossomrose scoffed.

"As if!" She flipped some lose strands of her bun away from her face. Bubblessann looked back up to the stairs with a smirk on her face. Blossomrose glanced down at her sister and looked away with a small blush at her sisters' words. She was right. He was way better looking in person than on TV. She hoped that he would be so kind as to ask her for a dance.

_Why would he ask you? There are __**way**__ better looking women here. Don't get your hopes up! _

Who was she kidding?

"Introducing the second born! Prince Butcher Julius Persephone-Jarvest of House Khol Dara." Butcher approached the top of the stairs with a smug look upon his face. He loved the attention and everyone in Quantum, hell; everyone in the _world_ knew it. He stood up proud with his back straight and his head held up high. The smirk never left his clean-shaven face and he moved next to Bricklyn.

"Last but certainly not least, introducing the last born. Prince Boomerang Ceasar Persephone-Jarvest of House Khol Dara." The crowd erupted once more as the smallest Prince of the three entered the light at the top of the stairs. His hair shimmered in the fresh waves of his dirty golden locks. His crown sat atop his head just like the rest of his family and he held up his hand to wave. His friendly smile sat on his lips, looking to the crowd. He joined his brothers and the three descended the staircase to meet with their parents. Once the boys were at their parents' side, Damiegon held up his hand to silence the crowd. He spoke closer to his family scepter, which boomed out his voice throughout the ballroom.

"We would like to thank you all for joining us tonight. We appreciate all of you coming and my wife and I like to think that maybe one of you young ladies will become the next Queen of Overworld." The crowd (mainly the young unwed women) laughed and giggled at the King's statement. "May you all dance the night away and have fun. Enjoy!" The crowd burst into cheer once more before dispersed amongst themselves. The music kicked on once more and the party commenced.

"I wonder if they really will find their wives here. Oh, wouldn't that be romantic?" Bubblessann glanced up at the ceiling with a dreamy look playing on her face. She sighed.

"Yeah, real romantic. Finding a girl at a party your parents arranged and was their _whole_ intent on planning said party. Feels more like an arranged engagement to me." Buttercupan said with a roll of her sea green eyes.

"Maybe it'll be one of you." The three sisters turned and saw the young inventor, Enigmatan standing with her father behind them.

"Nigma!" Bubblessann squealed and pulled the younger girl into her tight Werebear hug. Marcellus chuckled and turned his attention to Johnitherium and Mehetabel. Enigmatan gasped and weakly patted Bubblessann's back.

"Hey, what's up? Um, could you let go, please? This metal corset and you hug aren't doing me any favors." Bubblessann giggled and moved away.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you! School took up too much of our social life, I swear." She whined.

"No kidding. I'm just glad its summer." Enigmatan sighed.

"So, are we just going to stand here or are we dancing?" Blossomrose frowned her brows and pointed to the large crowd of people bopping up and down to the hard beats of the song. Mostly young people were on center stage since it was a common song only teens and young adults knew. The two sisters and Enigmatan all nodded their heads and followed Blossomrose to the dance floor.

* * *

The teens spun and jumped, as the beat of the song grew stronger. They held up their hands and moved along with the rest of the people in the crowd. The teens danced through two more songs before they had to sit down from exhaustion. They were hot, slightly sweaty and extremely thirsty. Bubblessann offered to get them some drinks from one of the long tables. The other three girls thanked her and the blonde stood up from her spot and walked to the table.

Once she reached the table, she picked up one of the round, golden trays from the table and stacked four chalices full of red wine on the top. She picked up the tray carefully and moved to the sweets table. There were cookies and cakes galore. Everything looked delicious. She reached for one of the cookie trays. Before she could grab one, a sudden tap on her shoulder jolted her away.

"Did you eat proper food first, young lady?" A deep voice boomed from behind her. Bubblessann squeaked and spun around with a frown, thinking it was her father.

"Sorry dad! I was just—" She came face to face with a tall man with sparkling blue eyes. "Prince Boomerang!" She exclaimed in surprise. She didn't think he would talk to her at all during the party. He placed one arm behind his back and the other over his heart and lowered himself into a bow.

"My lady. We meet again." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Bubblessann giggled and fumbled around with her dress. She clutched on to the sides and curtsied.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Prince Boomerang." She lifted herself back to a standing position. "How could I forget you coming up to my stand in the market place?" Boomerang straightened himself and gave a hardy laugh.

"Those sure were some amazing cupcakes! Are you positive you can't tell me the secret to them being so damn good?" Bubblessann giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, family secret! But, I could make you more if you want. A whole box full!" Boomerang shook his head.

"I don't want you to do something you don't have to do. I'm sure you're a very busy person."

"Actually, I've been bored all summer! I've got nothing better to do. I would be glad to make you cupcakes!" Boomerang beamed.

"Thank you! I will have to repay you one day." Bubblessann smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"You could repay me right now." She nodded her head towards the dance floor, a slow song building up in the background. "How about a dance?" Boomerang shook his head. Bubblessann became disappointed and frowned.

"You shouldn't be asking me, I should be asking you, my lady." The young blonde's face filled with hope once more. Boomerang bowed down and offered his hand to her.

"Would you do me this honor of joining me to dance, my lady?" Bubblessann nodded and placed her hand into his own. "Before I forget, what do they call you? I never got an answer at the market place."

"Bubblessann. Bubblessann Delphinium Nethersole-Wolferstan of House Vun Ghoul." She stated proudly. Boomerang's eyes widened.

"I knew you looked familiar! You're a Vun Ghoul. Your father is very famous around here." He took her hand and led the small young woman to the dance floor.

Boomerang spun the young woman around before taking her hand. An electronic version of Moonlight Sonata played in the background. People partnered up and swayed around the dim lit dance floor. Bubblessann placed her left hand on Boomerang's shoulder and her right hand was entangled in his. She blushed as he glanced down at her with a smirk.

"I can tell you've never really danced much before." He said with a chuckle.

"I mean, I have but just not like this. The only time I danced like this was at my cousin's wedding with my father." Her blush deepened as he chuckled once more. "I apologize in advance if I step on your toes." Boomerang nodded and brought her closer. He leaned his head down and placed his forehead right on top of hers. Bubblessann smiled and sighed before closing her eyes.

The two swayed back and forth around the dance floor in perfect harmony with the beat of the music. Bubblessann and Boomerang didn't notice how their parents stared at them as they danced. Some with pleasant smiles and others with censure glances. The song soon ended and the two pulled away from each other. Bubblessann smiled once more with a bow. She turned to leave but a soft grasp on her wrist made her turn back.

"Stay." Boomerang's voice whispered in want. Bubblessann blushed for umpteenth time of the night and slowly nodded her head. Boomerang pulled her by her hand and led them somewhere more private.

* * *

Buttercupan's stomach growled and excused herself from the table.

_Where the hell is Bubble-head with those drinks? Do I have to do __**everything**__ myself?_

She pushed her way through the crowd and all but fell into the long food table. She blew some of the strands of hair out of her face with a scotched huff. A shine of light caught her eye. She looked over to her right and caught sight of four chalices of red wine sitting in a round tray at the end of the sweets table. Buttercupan walked over to the chalices and grumbled. Where these the drinks? If those were the drinks, then where the hell was Bubblessann? She did recall seeing her blonde sister dancing with the youngest of the three Princes so that might have something to do with her absence.

Buttercupan picked up one of the golden cups and brought it to her lips. She chugged down the red liquid and sighed in content. She turned around to head back to the table Blossomrose and Enigmatan were sitting at. A loud chuckle barked to her left and a large man in what seemed to be black and green dress armor bumped into her side. Her drink spilled out of her chalice and onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch where the _**hell**_ you're going!" The raven head shoved the person that bumped her with her arm and he went stumbling forwards into what looked like one of his friends. The men surrounding the broad man looked wide eyed at the small teen.

"Who do you think you are, **bitch**!" A large brown haired man snapped. Buttercupan turned her attention to the man.

"Shut up, Mitchelbaine! You wannabe Prince **cock**sucker!" The men around them whistled, wanting to see what would happen next.

"Mitchelbaine, I'm fine calm down. You know Vun Ghoul's all have a short temper." Michelbaine helped the tall, dark haired man stand up before smirking in agreement.

"You know, you should be pretty terrified since you just shoved one of the most important people in all of Overworld. I could have you beheaded." The men around him chuckled darkly.

"Prince Butcher…!" Buttercupan's eyes widened slightly before the angry snarl graced her lips once more. "I'm not scared of you. I don't care who you are; just get out of my way! What you did was careless. Now look at what you did!" She pointed to the red spill stain on the floor. "You made me waste perfectly good wine!"

"Sorry sweetheart but, there are other chalices of wine." He motioned his head towards the long table stacked with golden chalices of red wine. He smirked down at her. "What's your name, beautiful?" Buttercupan rolled her eyes. She did not have time for this.

"You seem to already know my name." She snarled. Butcher chuckled before stepping closer to leer down at the raven head.

"I meant, your first name." Buttercupan huffed.

"Buttercupan Mortimer Nethersole-Wolferstan of House Vun Ghoul. There, you happy know, jackass?" She quipped. Butcher chuckled and bowed down, placing one arm behind his back and the other across his heart.

"Happier than ever, _Buttercup_." He said with a wink. Buttercupan growled.

"Only close friends and family can call me that. Since you are neither, don't call me that! Unless you want to go to bed sore." She lifted up her hand and a bright swirl of green energy swished and coiled around her fingers. Butcher looked frightened.

_Oh yeah. Not only is she hot-tempered but she's also a Witch. Careful… _

Butcher shook off his fear and replaced it with a smirk.

"I would love to but," He stepped into her personal space and brushed his knuckles over her rosy cheek. "I don't want magic to be the reason why I'm sore." He whispered huskily. The group of men behind him whistled at the blushing Buttercupan before them. The young teen swatted his hand away and huffed. She turned her back and hurried away from them.

_Anywhere is better than with__** those**__ assholes! _

She found her way to a dark staircase in the back of the ballroom and jogged up the slightly dusty case. They led her to a dark narrow hallway that only housed torches for light. She glanced down the hallway and saw a small balcony at the end of it. She shivered a bit as the wind picked up and raced towards her. The narrowness of the hallway seemed to amplify how cold it actually was. Buttercupan paced down the hallway and stepped out on the balcony.

It was high above the ground and looked over the whole of the front section of the monstrous estate. The grass was green and freshly cut. The semi-circle that was the driveway showed no discoloration in gravel. It was all perfectly placed and seemed to have a sort of pattern to it. The gray hues and stone white coloring complemented each other in a strange unified matter. Buttercupan thought it was weird. Why was the gravel, of all things the gravel, the most unified looking? Strange…

The teen sighed and placed her arms over the railing. She was annoyed about how the gravel looked but she couldn't deny the amazing view of the city. Even if the estate was smack-dab right in the center of it all, the view of the extremely expensive buildings next to it and the curving, glowing streets next to them looked amazing in the light of the full moon. Buttercupan shifted to the sound of Wild Weredogs howling in the forest region of Quantum. They always got a bit antsy under the full moon. She glanced up at the moon and she could've sworn she could see the small glowing colony smiling back down at her.

Suddenly, slow and steady boot steps creped up behind her. She gasped and swerved around to see Prince Butcher smirking. She steadied herself and rolled her eyes. Butcher moved next to her and looked out at the city, placing his armored arms over the railing.

"You're in my spot you know." He said, his eyes still on the scene in front of him. Buttercupan scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Butcher glanced down at her, his green eyes glowing slightly from the darkness. This startled Buttercupan. She never knew they could glow so hypnotically like that.

"I said; you're in my spot. I come here when I need to think. My parents don't even know it exists." The smaller raven head scrunched up her nose.

"How? It's out in the front for everyone to see." Butcher rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like my parents _see_. They only care about what's on the inside than the outside. Sometimes I think they even forget that there even _is_ an outside." Butchers eyes glowed fiercer. The splitting green felt like it would split Buttercupan apart. "Anyway, I just came up here to see if you were 'okay'." He lifted his fingers in a quotation manner.

"Yeah, I'm 'okay'." Buttercupan said in the same way. Butcher chuckled along with her.

"You…you wanna dance?" Buttercupan's eyes widened.

"You're asking me this now on a balcony?" She scrunched up her nose. "Seems kinda cheesy don't you think?" Butcher rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha, little miss Romeo and Juliet. Look, I could go dance with one of my brothers if that's what you want." He pointed behind him his eyebrows frowned upward. Buttercupan giggled.

"That's okay. I don't want you to embarrass yourself _too_ bad." Butcher smiled.

"So, that's a yes?" Butterupan took the hand that was offered to her.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

First Bubblessann and now Buttercupan? Where in HIM's seven hells were her sisters? Blossomrose glanced around the ballroom for them. She was left all alone at the small, round table. Enigmatan was asked to dance by her crush, Lord Danillian, and hasn't been back to the table since. Blossomrose glanced over in their direction and saw the tall, blonde, handsome Lord dancing with the shorter, caramel skinned Lady. They swayed to the slow song as Danillian charmed Enigmatan to madness. Her blushing would not seize and her small giggles were proof of his intentions. They were young but they were made for each other. Blossomrose smiled at the two. How she wished a handsome suitor like Danillian could romance her. She glanced at the large clock at the other end of the ballroom. She huffed and stood up. She couldn't ruin her night by worrying over her sisters!

The redhead made her way towards the sweets table. She picked up a small sweet and took a bite out of the cream filled pastry. She sighed in delight and finished the sweet off. She picked up another and stuffed the sweet into her mouth. She didn't care how unlady like she looked, she was hungry! She scarfed down the cream filled pastry and brought a third one to her lips. She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth as she picked up another. She swallowed the one in her mouth and brought the forth one to her lips.

"You look like a Porker Pig." Blossomrose swallowed the fourth one with a small chocking sound. She spun around and saw a tall man with long, braided auburn hair and a disapproving look glaring down at her. His curved shoulder armor made him look larger than he maybe already was thus making him twice more intimidating. Blossomrose whipped her mouth and curtsied low once she caught sight of the dark crown on his head.

"My apologies, Prince Bricklyn." She whimpered. Bricklyn frowned but soon became amused as he saw that the young woman would not raise her head. He assumed she awaited his command.

_Good, how a common girl should act in front of her superiors. _

"Rise." Blossomrose rose slowly from her position but kept her head low. She felt gloved fingers move under her chin to rise up her head. "Ah, you're a Vun Ghoul. Blossomrose if I've done my research right. The eldest of three sisters and the most intelligent as far as I can see." Blossomrose gulped. Bricklyn tilted her head from side to side. "Pretty little thing, too. Could use some work but most defiantly prettier than your sisters." He said with a smirk. Blossomrose frowned slightly before blushing deeply.

"Thank you, Prince Bricklyn." Blossomrose smiled shyly.

_I think?_

"Dance with me." Blossomrose could hear it in his voice. This was no question; it was a command. The young woman nodded. Bricklyn offered his large arm and led the smaller woman to the dance floor.

* * *

The Ball came to a slow close. The King, Queen and Princes stood at the bottom of the stairs to give their thanks to all that attended. The large crowed gave one last round of applause before heading for the doors of the palace. Before Bubblessann could leave, Prince Boomerang wrote on her hand his personal number. He promised to contact her as soon as he could and for her to do the same. Butcher invited the young Buttercupan for a date. He wanted to take her to one of his most cherished places in all of Quantum. She agreed to his pleasure and they set up a day for them to proceed as planned. Enigmatan was also asked out on a small outing by the dashing Lord Danillian to an afternoon of lemonade and swimming in Danillian's private section of beach at Lake Khol Dara. Blossomrose, however, did not get a date or a contact number. All the young woman got was a curt nod and a head full of confusion. She was jealous that her sisters and even her fifteen-year-old friend got to have a night full of wonder. All she got was a night of shame and foolishness followed by slight heartbreak. Go figure.

Bubblessann gushed about Prince Boomerang the whole way back to the girls' home neighborhood. Enigmatan smiled to herself as she held a single red rose in her hands courtesy of the young, blonde Lord. Buttercupan chuckled at her blonde sister's excitement. She knew she could disregard her but she was in a good mood. She didn't want to hurt her feelings. Blossomrose stared out the window without a single word. What a night.

The girls said their goodbye's to Enigmatan as she exited the car. Her father got home before her with Johnitherium and Mehetabel and waved to the girls once Enigmatan was by his side. The long limo drove off in down the road towards the girls' estate. It stopped out front of the large estate and the driver let the girls out.

Bubblessann was still clutched on Buttercupan gushing about Boomerang. Blossomrose sighed and walked slowly towards the large house. Once inside, Blossomrose kicked off her shoes and shuffled up the stairs to her bedroom.

The teen huffed and entered the bathroom to change and shower before bed.

_I can't believe my annoying and apparently less attractive sisters had a better time than me. Damn Bricklyn back to Hell._

* * *

_ **HEEEEEEYYY GUYYYYYSSSS**_

**So, I am back with another part! I know it's been a while but first I was debating whether to update this or _Coming Down_ first (which I will be updating soon) and I picked this so be happy! **

**_Ren and Stimpy_ is a strange show...Just putting that out there. Love the shit outta it!**

**I just love how they all meet the Princes at the Sweets Table! I thought it was cute so I kept that theme. Bricklyn and Blossomrose's meeting was anything but sweet though. He's kind of an asshole. But I was going for that so...I guess it's a good thing?**

**Anyway Question Time!**

**When Bubblessann and Boomerang where dancing, who do you think were giving them the stink eye and who do you think liked seeing them dance?**

**Answer if you would like!**

**The theme to this story is called Tommy's Theme by Noisia.  Go listen to it if you haven't already! And this chapter was inspired by;**

**_Moonlight Sonata by E.S. Posthumus_ (awesome orchestra!)**

**_Enigmatic Soul by Two Steps From Hell_ (another awesome orchestra!)**

**_Breakdown VIP by Noisestorm_ (some dancy dance music!)**

**So, I hope you all love this chap and I shall see you in the next one. Don't worry _Coming Down_ will be updated next lol!**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_

_**P.S. The PPG's is out on Netflix! Go watch it! My childhood!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cloud District

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cloud District**

* * *

A smile crept onto her face as her pleasant dream swirled around in her mind: sand, sunshine, a familiar blonde head full of endless waves. She snuggled further into her pillow with a sigh. The dream ended abruptly when a loud knocking came from the window. Bubblessann popped open her eyes and glanced at her clock. 5:39 flashed on the holographic clock on her bedside table. The blonde yawned loudly and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and jumped at the sound of knocking at her window. She pulled her large blankets back and stood on wobbly legs. She walked towards the curtains and pushed them back. The orange-purple early morning sky's light shinned into her blue bedroom. Bubblessann jumped once more at the sight of her inventor friend floating right outside her window. Bubblessann 2opened the window and looked on at her friend.

"Nigma?" She asked. Her voice was still filled with sleep. "What are you doing here?" Enigmatan smiled and pulled her backpack off her shoulders. She shoved the pack to Bubblessann. The blonde hesitantly took the pack and stepped away from the window so Enigmatan could get in. The curly haired teen jumped in off of whatever it was she was standing on and flipped into the blonde's room. She padded down her clothing and reached outside to grab her hovering contraption. She pulled it inside and excitedly showed it to the blonde.

"Whoa, what is that?" Bubblessann asked with wide eyes. Enigmatan smirked.

"My latest invention. I call it, the Driffter XI, Mark 12." Bubblessann raised an eyebrow.

"It took you twelve times to make a working one?" Enigmatan sighed; her shoulders slumped to her side.

"You have no idea how much blood, sweat and tears…oh the tears…went into this thing. So many explosions in such little time…" Enigmatan's eyes glossed over with the feeling of dread. Bubblessann rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the young teen's face. Enigmatan jumped out of her state and straightened up once more.

"Nigma, do you have a reason for you to be coming in through my window and not the front door?" Enigmatan let the Drifter go. It hung in the air with a soothing hum.

"Since it _is_ the ass crack of dawn, I didn't want to wake anyone else up. I just got done tweaking the little things and decided to come show you. Open the pack! I made two more." Bubblessann placed the pack on her bed and opened it up. She pulled out two dimly lit blue and silver cubes that pulsed in her hands. "I managed to fix up Mark 11 and Mark 10. I thought you could use them for something important. All they need is a little toss." Bubblessann tossed them towards the ground and the two cubes spun to live. They unwrapped themselves and the sounds of screws and metal clanking into shape filled the room. Soon, two more of the Drifters hummed and hovered next to each other.

"Wow, these are amazing, Nigma! Thank you so much." Bubblessann pulled the smaller teen into a hug. Enigmatan blushed.

"Awe, it was nothin'. Just make sure they don't get too banged up." Bubblessann nodded.

"Welp, I better get home. Dad might start to worry." Enigmatan picked up the pack from the bed and pushed her Drifter out the open window. She slung the pack over her shoulder and jumped on the hovering board. "Oh before I forget!" She placed her hands on the windowsill and pointed towards the other two Drifters. "I recommend using the built in handles for beginners. It takes some getting used to, to using these things. Just press down on that small pad in the middle of the board, between the footpads. The handles will spring up on their own. Oh, and these things can get up to some impressive speeds, thanks to Jarvis. Press down on the footpads to increase the speeds. The boards will sense when high speeds are about to be reached and will automatically strap your feet in so you don't go flying off. Oh, and while at high speeds, make sure you keep your knees bent and your body down low. Don't want any limbs flying off now do we?" Enigmatan smirked. Bubblessann took the information in.

"Got it." Enigmatan nodded and waved as she flew off towards the direction of her estate. Bubblessann waved back and watched her go. She glanced at the two boards and the realization hit her. Enigmatan never told her how to turn the damned things off.

* * *

Blossomrose paced in front of the meeting hall. Buttercupan sat in the chair at the other side of the hallway with her arms crossed over her knees. Bubblessann skipped from the library and caught sight of her sisters.

"What's going on in there? Are they not done yet?" Bubblessann asked clutching the book to her chest. Blossomrose answered her without seizing her pacing.

"They've been in there for over two hours and no. They still seem to be yapping away in there. I mean, I know this is about the Cloud District but gosh, couldn't they hurry this up a little?"

"It's going to be fine, Leader Girl. Dad will know what to do. If he has enough townspeople behind him, the King will have to listen no matter how much he tries to ignore them." Buttercupan tried to reassure her.

The Cloud District was, well, a small floating town in the sky that was placed on the clouds. It was once used in the great World War for aerial attacks on unsuspecting countries. Who in their right mind would be suspicious of clouds? After the war and Damiegon's Reconstruction, the Cloud District was turned into a small place where people could choose to live. Damiegon himself helped those who desired to, to move up into the sky so they could be away from the rest of the ground world. They were a humble and nomadic kind of people and they survived solely on trading with other parts of the country. Currently, the District hung over Quantum for various reasons. Damiegon stopped helping them with making sure they were well-fed and had enough clothing on their backs and money in their pockets to keep trading with the ones still on the ground or enough tech to keep the District moving. They had to fend for themselves and try to grow what little they had in their poor gardens. Johnithirium thought enough was enough and got a group together to strike against the King so he could begin to help the District go back to its once glorious prime.

Bubblessann walked up to the large doors and placed her ear on the thick wood. All she could make out where frantic muffled noises. She couldn't hear any of the voices say something even remotely useful. She backed away with a sigh. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Girls, I'm…uh…I think I'm going to go out for a walk. Don't wait up for me." Buttercupan waved her off, as did Blossomrose. Bubblessann backed away with a satisfied smile and jogged up the stairs.

Once the blonde was in her room, she shut the door behind her and tossed the book on her bed. She made her way to the closet and stepped in. She threw on a stripped, short-sleeved shirt and her grey jumper shorts. She pulled out her black-laced boots and slipped them on. She slipped on her fingerless black gloves and tied her hair into two ponytails before grabbing two large knapsacks from one of her shelves. She opened her door and exited the room, making sure nobody saw her.

She snuck down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. She glanced around and saw no one in the large area. She opened each cabinet one by one, grabbing canned goods, cheese, bread, wine, meat, and juice for the children and stuffing them into each knapsack. When she was satisfied, she slung one of them behind her back and carried the other one into the main hallway. She quickly jogged out of the front door and out the front gate. Before leaving, she placed a hand in each pocket to make sure the small, glowing cubs where in there. She gave a small smile and headed for the Royal Palace.

Bubblessann leaned on a tree trying to catch her breath. It was a long jog from her home to the Royal palace. She sighed and walked up to the font gate. She needed to get the Prince down without everyone else seeing her. It would seem strange for a 'common girl' to walk up to the Royal Palace without a good reason why. She hid behind the gate wall and pulled out her phone. She dialed Boomerang's number and waited for him to pick up. It rang once, twice, three times. Bubblessann was getting worried that he might not answer at all. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and an all too familiar voice spoke to her.

"Hello, Bubbles." Bubblessann blushed at the name. She shook her head and spoke back.

"Boomerang, if you're not already dressed, then get dressed and meet me by Central Park." She ended the call and smiled. She glanced up at the Palace and backed away towards Central Park.

* * *

Boomerang glanced down at his phone with a confused look. He waved away the servants who were pampering him in the spa area and got up from the reclined chair. He then, wrapped his blue robe over himself and exited the room. Boomerang jogged up the stairs to his room. He stopped in his tracks once he heard noises coming from Brick's room. They were female and there seemed to be more than one. Boomerang backed to Bricks door and listened.

_Yup, defiantly whores from that weird Brothel a few blocks away. How typical, Brick. _

Boomerang rolled his eyes and continued towards his room. He closed the door and used one of the towels in the bathroom to dry off his wavy hair. She unwrapped the robe once he was completely dry and threw on a pair of dark grey, form fitting pants and a cream colored shirt. He slipped on his black fingerless gloves and stuffed on his boots. He grabbed his dark grey vest and pulled it on before exiting his room once more. He quietly walked past his brother's rooms and down the stairs. The voices coming from the library were proof enough that his father and mother were still in meeting with the council. He rushed down the main hall and out the front door. The Watchmen opened the front gate and Boomerang made his way to Central Park.

Bubblessann looked around for the familiar Prince. It had been twenty minuets since she got to the park and she was beginning to feel like he wasn't coming. Maybe he had more important things to do. She sighed and leaned on the tree she was under hoping he would come. Just then, Boomerang jogged up to her from across the street. Bubblessann beamed as she saw the handsome teen run up to her.

"Boomerang, you made it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Boomerang chuckled and squeezed her back. They pulled away and Boomerang glanced around.

"So, what are we doing here? You sounded like you meant business on the phone. What's go you so wound up?" Bubblessann held up the sack in her hand.

"I need your help with something." He handed the sack to him and he slowly took it.

"O…kay? What do you need help with? Are we going backpacking or something?" Bubblessann giggled and shook her head.

"No, silly. We are going to the Cloud District." Her blue eyes rolled up to the clouds and pointed to one spot in particular that seemed to have a dim glow coming from the underside of it. Boomerang was confused.

"Why? It's not like there is anything wrong with it." He said glancing up at the floating District. Bubblessann snapped her gaze back to his.

"What? What do you mean there's nothing wrong with it? It's in trouble and we need to help the people living there!" Boomerang didn't understand what she was so upset about.

"What are you talking about? Father said the Cloud District was one of the richest Districts in all of Overworld." Bubblessann frowned.

"He said that? That's a load of bullshit!" Boomerang was taken back by the young woman's choice of words.

"No it's not! He said they just stay here since they are jealous of how good looking Quantum is. I mean, who could blame them. My father might be an asshole but he id manage to build a beautiful city." He said outstretching his arms to motion around them. Bubblessann grabbed his shoulders.

"Boomerang, wake up and look towards the truth! He said that just to cover up what is really happening to the District." She pulled out her phone and pulled up her photos. " My father made me take some pictures of the District for the support group he's getting together." Boomerang leaned down over her shoulder to take a better look. He couldn't believe his eyes. Every house was in shambles and the people didn't look any better. They wore faded, patched clothing and most of them didn't even have any shoes on. How could that have happened?

"Blood of my blade…" Boomerang swore, flabbergasted. "H-how did this happen? Father said-"

"Your father lied to you. He's been lying to everyone for years about other things like this. Why should this be any different?" Bubblessann pointed placing her phone back in her pocket.

"I can't believe he knew and didn't tell anyone! God, this is so typical of him. You know, I keep hearing stories of how good and kind and not like the other demons he was when the War ended. I'm still waiting to see that same person people keep talking about! I have a feeling he's gone for good, now." Bubblessann placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just because he doesn't care doesn't mean we can't do anything to help the people in need." She placed a hand in her pocket and pulled out the small blue and silver pulsing cubs. She handed one to him. Boomerang took it and held it up to inspect it closer.

"We're going to get to the Cloud District with tiny cubes?" Bubblessann laughed out right.

"No! Well, yes but not in the way you're thinking." She took a few steps back and cleared her throat. She tossed the cube to the ground and the cube glowed a bit brighter before shifting in to the Drifter XI Enigmatan had giving her just that morning. The soft hum emitted from the board and Boomerang stared wide-eyed at the hovering contraption.

"How, did you do that?" Bubblessann smiled.

"Just give it a little toss." Boomerang glanced at the cube in his hand and tossed it towards the ground. The cube shifted in the same way hers did and turned into another hovering board with the same hum coming from it.

"Whoa, were did you get these from? I've never seen anyone selling them." Boomerang circled around the boards with amazement.

"That's because no one does. Enigmatan built them and she gave these two to me." Boomerang glanced at her.

"Your inventor friend?" Bubblessann nodded. "Wow, she's really good. Give her my thanks when you see her again and tell her to keep them coming. This world could use people like her. Even people as young as she is." Bubblessann grinned. It was about time Enigmata got some recognition by the Royal Family. Even if it was just the youngest Prince.

Bubblessann walked up to her board and stepped on. She placed her feet over the footpads and rode over to Boomerangs side. Boomerang watched in astonishment.

"Well come on. Hop on yours." Boomerang glanced at his still hovering board and strapped his sack on his back. He walked up to it and placed one foot on the footpad with caution. He lifted himself up and stepped on the other footpad. He wobbled in place, not yet used too the unnatural movement. He held out his arms to steady himself.

"Um, I think I should tell you that I'm kind of scared of heights." Bubblessann gasped but then smiled.

"Why would you agree to go up there with me? I would've understood." Boomerang blushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't want to let you down. And with all of those suffering people, I just have to help! It's a Prince's duty to help his people in anyway he can." Bubblessann hovered over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Boomerangs blush deepened.

"You will be a great King one day, Boomer. I know you will." She pulled back and hovered to a good position facing the cloud district. "Oh, there are handles for beginners. Just push down on that pad in between your feet."

Boomerang glanced down and leaned down slowly and pushed the small pad with his finger. A small contraption sprung up out of the small opening and unfolded itself into a silver rod. Boomerang noticed that the rod didn't connect to anything. It just floated in front of him. He guessed it was some sort of scientific force holding the rode in place with the board and didn't question it further. He placed his hands on the rod and it surprisingly held his weight. He hovered next to Bubblessann and looked up to the dimly lit District they were just about to travel to.

"Ready?" Bubblessann asked. Boomerang nodded still a bit shaken by the whole thing. "Press down on your right footpad about, eh, four times." Boomerang did as he was told, as did Bubblessann. Suddenly, straps sprung up from around his feet and strapped themselves tightly around his boots. Bubblessann's board did the same and Boomerang could hear the boards hum loudly as if an engine was slowly revving up. The boards tilted themselves towards the cloud district.

"Hand on! Make sure you keep your knees bent low. These things hit some amazing speeds!" Boomerang's eyes widened.

"Speeds?! No, no! No, no, no! What?!" With one final hum the boards took off with a roar and sped towards the Cloud District.

* * *

Boomerang yelped in surprise and clutched tighter onto the handle. Bubblessann laughed and whooped in delight as they sped faster towards the District. Boomerang looked down below and saw the ground become increasingly far away. His stomach gave a lurch and he instantly regretted looking down. The District came in fast and the boards began to slow. They sped through the poufy, white, cloudy barrier and into the blue sky above. The boards stopped and slowly flew over to the District.

"You should open your eyes now Boomerang." Bubblessann tapped on his shoulder once they came to a complete stop. Boomerang opened his eyes and saw first hand how devastated the Cloud people were. He had never seen anything like it. The District people looked on and grew excited as they saw a familiar face. Boomerang thought the friendly faces were for him but he soon realized they were for the blonde next to him. Bubblessann waved and pointed a thumb towards her sack. The people understood and waited patiently for the blonde girl.

"I've been here before, if you're wondering. Come on." She pulled her sack off her back and placed it over her front. She motioned for Boomerang to do the same and he followed suit. She told him to press on his footpad three times.

"Do we really have to fly so fast to deliver the food?"

"No, but the kids enjoy it." Boomerang glanced over to the District kids and saw them bouncing happily next to their siblings and parents. Boomerang smiled and pressed down on his footpad three times. He let go of the handle and it floated back down to the opening from whence it came. He opened the pack and crouched down along with Bubblessann. The boards began to rev up just like last time. Boomerang and Bubblessann prepared to deliver the food and stuffed their hands in their packs. Then, the boards sprung to life and took off.

Bubblessann smiled as the people cheered them on. She hit every single mailbox with small packages of meats, cheeses, drinks, and breads as she passed every house on the left side. Boomerang wasn't doing that bad of a job either. He hit a few mailboxes but mostly the packages ended up right at the houses front doors or crashed into the people themselves. The people didn't mind a bit, however, they were just thankful that one of the Princes had the guts to come and help them. They waved and cheered him on as he sped past. Bubblessann giggled and glanced at Boomerang proudly. She was happy he came.

Soon, the two came up to the small towns square. Their boards relaxed and hovered over the ground. Bubblessann was bombarded with happy children as soon as she stepped off of the board. She kneeled down and happily talked to them as they hugged her and touched her board. Boomerang smiled at the cute exchange between her and the children. He too stepped off his board. The older Cloud people came up to him and shook his hands. Boomerang nodded to each of them with a Princely smile as they shook hands.

"Children, and every Cloud citizen!" Bubblessann's voice boomed for everyone to hear. The citizens gathered around to hear what the young lady had to say. Bubblessann stood up and motioned for Boomerang to stand next to her. "This is Prince Boomerang. Third son of the Royal Family and of House Khol Dara. He has agreed to come with me to your District to help with your problems." She looked at the taller blonde and bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Oh, right!" Boomerang cleared his throat and stood tall. "People of the Cloud District, please listen to me! I know that I am just one Prince and I don't have the right support behind me other than Lady Bubblessann, but I hope I can be of service either way." The Cloud people looked on unconvinced at his words. Boomerang sighed and started again, dropping his Prince act. He had to be real with these people. "Look, I know that my father has abandoned you in your time of need. I know that it must be hard living in these awful conditions. I'm sure you are all think that I'm just some stuck up rich boy unwilling to give a damn about anything, but I can tell you that my mother has raised me to love and raised me to care. And this is not how any citizen of Overworld should live. It doesn't matter if you all moved to the sky; it still should mean that you all get the best the country has to offer. I am willing to help all that I can. I will try to put together a group or at last find some willing people to help me with rebuilding your city. I promise you all that I will do my best as a Prince and as a man to help you all." The Cloud people glanced at each other. Suddenly, and small man in the front of the crowd came up to Boomerang. He smiled up at the blonde and deeply bowed to the Prince. The rest of the crowd looked on and one by one they all said their thanks and bowed deeply. Even the children followed the adults. Bubblessann smiled and padded Boomerang on the back.

"We promise we will be back. We will try to come regularly until we have the proper resources to begin to rebuild your District." Bubblessann spoke out once the citizens straightened themselves. Boomerang nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." The small man said backing away to what seemed to be his wife. "And as you say on the ground, YOU RULE!" The crowd burst into a fit of laughter, as did the two blonds. Once the crowd was happy with the good news and new, fresh food, Bubblessann and Boomerang waved goodbye to the towns' people and grabbed their boards.

The Cloud people bunched up at the edge of the District and waved the two blonds off as they sped away to the ground. Once the two landed, Bubblessann clicked each board and they folded up back into their cube form.

"Well, how was it? Do you regret coming with me? Bubblessann asked as the two walked back towards her estate.

"Actually, I really don't. I'm glad I came. And I will do everything in my power to help them. If only I knew some people who were willing to help with me. Well, besides you." Bubblessann grinned. They had to be still in the meeting. If they hurried they could definatly catch them in time! She grabbed Boomerangs hand and pulled him into a run. "Hey! What's going on?"

"I know just the people who will be _overjoyed_ to help us, but we gotta hurry! They won't stay in that meeting forever!"

"There you are! Where were y…" Boomerang waved to the stunned Blossomrose standing next to the meeting hall door. "Bubbles? What's going on?" Her face suddenly turned hostile. "What did you do?" Bubblessann held up her hands.

"Nothing! I just, well, Boomerang here wants to help with the Cloud District." Blossomrose glanced at Buttercupan.

"Really? But how does he know about it? I thought Damiegon told him otherwise just like everyone else?"

"He did but I took him up to see."

"How in the hell did you get up there?" Buttercupan questioned. Bubblessann rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you later but we need to get in there! Are they still debating in there?"

"Yeah, I'm getting supper anxious!" Blossomrose bit at her thumb.

"We have an idea and we need to get in there." Blossomrose glanced at the two.

"I guess you can try but don't expect them to be kind when they see, _him_." She narrowed her eyes at Boomerang.

"We understand." Bubblesssann shoved past her sisters with Boomerang in tow. "You ready?" Boomerang took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered. Bubblessann shoved open the door. The hall suddenly got eerily quiet as the group of people caught sight of Boomerang.

"Bubbles? What are you doing here with…_him_?" Johnitherium sneered.

"Daddy, we have a plan. Boomerang here, wants to help us."

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter for this lovely story. I really liked this one. It's probably my fav thus far.**

**This chapter was inspired by _You &amp; Me by Bassnectar ft. W. Darling_. I imagined this song playing as Bubblessann and Boomerang were delivering food to the Cloud people. It's a really good song and it makes you feel like you're flying which is half of the reason why I picked it, lol. **

**Question Time!**

**How do you think Damiegon will react if and when he finds out about Boomerang playing the Hero?**

**Answer if you would like in your reviews!**

**Also, don't forget that the theme to this story is called _Tommy's Theme by Noisia_. I finally bought it, holy shit! Oh, and the title for this story is named after a Savant album if any of you listen to him. SOme of my favorite tracks from him are in that album so I was like, eh, why not?**

**With that, I hope you all enjoy and I will see YOU ALL in the next chapter!**

**BYE GUYS!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	6. Chapter 6: Breaker of Will

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Breaker of Will**

* * *

Boomerang slowly came through the front door of the large palace. He shut the door as quietly as he could. He knew everyone was either asleep or in their rooms. He didn't want a confrontation with his father to arise at this late hour. He glanced at the large clock hanging over the arch over the main hallway. 1:48. He was truly exhausted. He spent his day flying in the Cloud District with the girl he had become too fond of and then spent the rest of the evening debating with her father and his group. It took all night but he got all of them to trust him. He was pleased he had a small group of willing people to help him with repairing the District.

The blonde yawned silently and trudged to the large staircase at the end of the hallway. He scratched his head and felt his way through trying not to bump anything that might make the entire palace wake. He passed the library, which was wide open. Why would it be open? The servants close all of the rooms before they retired to their own. He shrugged it off and went on his way. He suddenly stopped. He walked quickly back to the library and stepped inside. He felt a presents in the room. He looked around the best he could but it was no use. The room was too thick with darkness to see anything. He found the lamp next to the door and clicked it one. His heart completely stopped.

"Finally decided to come home, hm, Boomerang?" Damiegon sat on a large throne like chair in the middle of the room. Next to him where Boomerang's brothers. Bricklyn looked menacing as per usual but Butcher on the other hand had an acutely worried look on his face.

"I…I was just…" Boomerang stuttered. Damiegon snarled.

"You where out with that _common girl_. Don't lie to me. Bricklyn here saw you two. He saw you fly up to that lowly Cloud District. So tell me, what where you doing up there?" He asked in a threatening tone. Boomerang gulped. He didn't want to divulge his plans with Bubblessann and her father. He was going to repress the secret for as long as he could.

"Of course Bricklyn told you. He tells you everything like the little lap dog he is." Boomerang snapped at his brother. Bricklyn glared at him. His red eyes darkened with the power of his demon. The animal inside slowly pushed and shoved its way to the surface. Boomerang had to back down before it was too late and Bricklyn was too far gone.

"Do not turn this around and pin it on Bricklyn. At least he can do what he is told." Damiegon stood from his perch and slowly stalked towards Boomerang. "Do you even know why we had that ball, Boomerang? Do you know why we invited all of those rich girls to come join us?" Damiegon stopped right in front of Boomerang's face and glowered down at his son.

"I-it was so we could find a potential wife?" Boomerang stammered.

"Good, at least you have some listening skills. We asked those ladies to come so that you could find a suitable woman for you to carry out this legacy that I have started for us. And to find a potential mate for your demon. Know, I don't remember any of that requiring you to get cozy with a common girl." Boomerang sneered.

"She's not a common girl, father. She is a noble!" Damiegon frowned.

"Not in my book she's not. She comes from a family that is too close with the common people. We don't need that in our family. We only marry and mate with those will be useful to our family." Boomerang's face scrunched up in disgust.

"_Useful_? You mean a girl that can pop out demon spawn every other nine months? I already hate being this way; I don't need children to remind me of it everyday!" Damiegon's complexion began to shift into a deep shade of red. "Mom wasn't a noble! She was a common girl just like Bubblessann!"

"Is that what that little whore's name is? Her parents should be ashamed." Bricklyn interrupted from his position. Boomerang turned on him.

"Did I ask you to comment on her name?!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Damiegon yelled. "The point is, Boomerang, that it was a very different time when I chose your mother as my wife. Royals were a thing of the Old Days and the descendants of said Royals were long forgotten about. Since that has all changed, whom you marry is who you are. You can't get married to a lowly common girl. The kingdom won't stand for it and neither will I. You are forbidden to see that girl." Boomerang's eyes widened.

"Father, you can't do that. It's not fair!" Boomerang pleaded.

"I can and I did. You are not to see her again! Don't try to change my mind. I don't want to hear anything more about it and that's final! Now get to your room. I don't want to see your face until I'm good and ready in the morning." He pointed towards the door. Boomerang shook his head to himself. How dare his father act like he can rule over him! He was his son, not his subject! Boomerang sighed and backed into the hallway. He gave one final glare at his so called family and stalked away to his bedroom. The exhaustion beginning to take a serious toll on him.

"That boy has the audacity to throw his family name away all for a girl. A _common girl_. What have I done for this to happen?" Damiegon huffed and walked over to his other two sons.

"He's been with mom too much. Her softness and weakness has rubbed off on him. For all we know he could be fucking the Chemic's son down the street." Bricklyn smirked.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised. That boy has too many obvious qualities that make him seem like he doesn't have a little pecker at all." Damiegon slung an arm around the redheads' shoulders and joined him in his petty cackling. Butcher rolled his eyes in disgust. Even if Boomerang was fucking some boy or girl, they should love him anyway.

"Will you two stop?" The two laughing males silenced to glance at Butcher. "Talking about him behind his back isn't going to change anything. It's certainly not going to make him feel better or feel like he has to prove something to you. It's just going to end up pushing him away even further!" Bricklyn narrowed his eyes.

"What do you care, Butcher? It's not like you give a shit about him. You don't give a shit about anything." Butcher chuckled and stomped up to Bricklyn's face. He stared at him dead in the eyes. Bricklyn straightened out his back and looked slightly down at his brother.

"You know what a do care about? I care about how much you are on my DICK!" Damiegon pushed Butcher away before it got ugly.

"Butcher, leave him alone! Bricklyn, stand down!" Bricklyn's eyes began to change into a deep tar black. His canines grew in length and grazed his top and bottom lips.

"Butcher, up to your room, now!" Butcher glared at his older brother without any fear.

"Fine." Butcher sent one last sneer towards his brother before stalking up the staircase to his room. Bricklyn calmed down, his eyes turned slowly back to their original color. Damiegon placed each hand on his son's shoulders and turn him to look him in the eye.

"Now, I know this whole thing upsets you. It upsets me too. I need you Bricklyn. You cannot let your brother come into anymore contact with that girl. I want you to keep an eye on him. And Butcher too. He has a little meet up with that little whore's sister but once he sees her, he will be forbidden to see her too. We cannot spoil our family name by crossbreeding with those…unmentionables. Do you understand?" Bricklyn nodded his head with a small smirk playing sinfully on his face. "Good. Now you get to bed too." Bricklyn moved away from his father and towards the door. "Oh, and Brick," the redhead turned to face his father. "Have you seen Sasha around at all today? That dumb dog is always running off."

"No…actually yes. She ran off towards the Poppy Forest District about three of four days ago. She had this crazed look on her face like she was about to murder something." Damiegon nodded. His face shinned suddenly. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"Don't go looking for her, would you Brick?" Bricklyn frowned but agreed nonetheless. He turned out of the room and jogged up the stairs to retire to his bed.

A nefarious mask wound itself onto Damiegon's features. He would probably become sentenced to HIM's Nine Circles of Hell if he were to speak the sinful things he was thinking at that very moment. Boomerang was a stubborn boy. He took after his mother. But just like his mother, he eventually needed to break him. Beat him so far down so that his own two feet wouldn't work on their own. Sasha being gone was proof that his forming plan was already in motion. Oh, Damiegon knew just how to break his son. And he knew just like his mother, he would come crashing down.

Damiegon chuckled sinisterly to himself. He swaggered over to the light and clicked it off before closing the library door behind him. He would have the most pleasant dreams.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie!" Rachanna greeted her blonde son with a cheerful grin. Boomerang smiled back with his own greeting and sat next to her at the small table on the balcony. The sun was already hot in the sky. Another scorching day.

"Hey mom." Rachanna padded the cushioned, white balcony chair next to her. Boomerang slumped down in it with a large yawn. Rachanna giggled and played with his messy blonde locks. She waved over one of the servants standing off to the side.

"Hitch, will you be a dear and go fetch some food for my son here with a tall glass of iced lemonade on the side?" The short woman smiled with a bow.

"Of course, my Queen." The woman shuffled back into the house to grab Boomerang some of the breakfast she just prepared.

"Hey, mom?" Boomerang began. Rachanna set down the steaming cup of coffee and glanced away from her book.

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you seen Sasha today? I looked for her before I came to see you but I couldn't find her." Rachanna shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her for a while actually. It's been, what, two, three days? Four, at the most? Have you asked your father and or brothers?" Boomerang nodded.

"Yeah, I did. They all said they haven't seen her." He folded his arms across the table and leaned his head on them with a worried expression. "I'm worried something's happened to her. Maybe I should go after her."

"Do you even know which way she went?" Rachanna asked.

"Humph, not in the slightest idea." Rachanna placed a hand on his back.

"Don't worry, hon. Dogs always come back. Even large, vicious, domesticated Dire Weredogs." Boomerang smiled softly towards his mother.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's never run off this long though. It still worries me. But, I guess you're right. I'll just give it some time." Hitch came back onto the balcony will a plate of steaming scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, two pieces of buttered toast, and a tall glass of iced lemonade. She placed the salt and pepper down in front of him, as well. Boomerang thanked her and began to dig into his food.

"Anything interesting on the agenda today, mom?" Boomerang asked, his cheeks were stuffed with scrambled eggs and toast so his question came out quite muffled. Rachanna chuckled and picked up her napkin.

"First, don't eat with your mouth full." She giggled and wiped away at his lips. "Secondly, no. Your father and I are meeting with the towns' people to listen to their needs and wants. Who knew commoners had so many problems." Boomerang rolled his eyes.

"Ach, not you too, mom! Really, commoners?" Rachanna giggled.

"I'm just joking!" Rachanna laughed taking another bite out of her eggs. Boomerang's face relaxed.

"Good. I don't think I would stand it if you were against her too."

"Boomerang," Rachanna leaned forward to look her son in the eyes. "I know what it feels like to find that one special person. Believe it or not, I felt it with your father once. He was a…a different man all those years ago. I loved him like he was the only man that could ever make me happy. He swept me off my feet and whisked me into a world unknown to me. The fame, the glamor, the fortune, the servants…it was all too surreal." The blonde woman looked out to the city glowing before her. Suddenly, she frowned. "Of course, that feeling had to fade sooner or later. Not that I don't love your father it's just that it's not as strong as I would like it to be. And maybe when you're older I can tell you what happened to make it fade." Boomerang never would've thought his mother could look so sad all at once. He wanted to make sure he could remember to ask her what happened. Rachanna slapped on a happy face and grinned at her son.

"Sorry to bore you with that little speech! What I meant to say is that, you and Bubblessann will be the couple that will never fade. Your feelings for her will grow larger every time you are with her. So, if you like her so much, just take a leap of faith and dive right in!" Boomerang smiled. He knew he could count on his mother. She always knew what to say.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right!" Boomerang wiped his mouth, gulped down the rest of his lemonade, and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'm going to go see her. Be back in a few hours!" Boomerang rushed out of the balcony and threw the doors.

"No more than three!" Rachanna yelled to her son before he fully disappeared. She giggled and continued on reading her book. Not long after she started, one of the servants bowed before her.

"The civilians are expected to come in forty-five minuets or so. I would suggest for you to get ready, your highness." Rachanna nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I should. Thank you." The man nodded and left to leave the Queen to get ready.

* * *

"We will have to see if we have the proper resources to expand for the new additions for your family." Rachanna smiled kindly with a nod.

"Oh, thank you, your highness! Thank you!" The woman with the small child in her arms bowed deeply before turning to leave. From what the Royal couple saw, she was the last one present.

"I don't know about you, Damiegon, but I am pooped! I need a nice long bubble bath after this. You could join me if you want to." She wiggled her brows and clutched on to Damiegon's hand. The King smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I would love too." The two snuggled and giggled with each other before the Throne Room doors suddenly opened. The two jumped apart to see a man in rugged clothing clutching a bundle of cloth to his chest. His rough exterior it was obvious that he was from the Poppy Forest District. Maybe even the Willow Grove District. His face was wet and his brows were scrunched up as he glanced at the floor in front of him. He slowly made his way towards the bottom of the white marble stares and glanced up at the King and Queen.

He began speaking in Mythic, which was the native language of the Poppy Forest District people. Myranna, the Royal Translator began to translate what the man was saying back to the King and Queen.

"Good afternoon, my King and Queen," she began, her British accent swan from her lips. "I have come to you in my time of great need. Something terrible has happened to me and I wish to seek justice for the one who did it."

"Did what, my dear?" Rachanna looked on to the man with genuine concern. Damiegon's expression was emotionless. Myranna spoke back to the man in Mythic. Once she got an answer, she translated it back to the King and Queen.

"She was playing. She was just playing by the little pond next to our house. I was inside ready to prepare our supper. I always keep the kitchen window open so that I could see and hear her for the most part while I cooked. I don't know why I didn't react the first time she screamed. I just assumed something in the pond scared her. She always screamed like that when something in the water frightened her. I got worried after I didn't hear her anymore…" The man sniveled and dropped to his knees. He clutched the cloth closer to his chest. His slim shoulders quaked as the tears flowed from his dark eyes. "I went outside to see what was happening and I saw it. It was a great white Dire Weredog with cold, black eyes. It stood over my girl, snarling. I grabbed my weapon and charged after it. It seemed scared, as I got closer. The blood on its mouth told me one thing. And my girl…"

The man set the cloth carefully down on the floor. He unwrapped it to reveal a small, brunette child. Her eyes were open and glassy like she was just crying. Her rosy red cheeks stood out against her sickly pale skin. The most disturbing part was that her throat had been torn out. Her mouth hung slightly open and dried blood caked her lips and the sides of her mouth. Stains of blood and dirt saturated in her small, grey dress. It was a horrifying sight. Rachanna's eyes watered. She gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"My little girl…" Myranna bowed her head. The man wailed on the floor staring at his daughter.

"Do you know which way this beast went?" Damiegon finally asked. The man slowly calmed himself and continued. Myranna translated.

"It went deeper into the forest. I don't know where but it looked as if it knew what it had done. I think it headed farther east, away from any other District." The man wrapped up his daughter and clutched her to his chest once more.

"We will send a search party to look for this Weredog. In the meantime, you should head to your home, spend time with your daughter before you burry her lifeless body in the ground." Damiegon stood from his throne. Rachanna scowled at him. Did the poor man really need the King's bluntness? He was in mourning for Demon's sake! Rachanna walked down the stairs and placed a hand on the man's back. She gave him a hopeful smile and led him out of the Throne Room with Myranna at her side.

"Guards!" Damiegon called out once Rachanna and Myranna left with the man. A large group of men and women in dark armor marched into the room. "We have a problem. Sasha has gotten out and done something terrible to one of our neighboring Districts. I want you to find her and bring her back. _Alive_. Make sure she is _alive_."

"Yes, your highness!" Damiegon dismissed the group. The guards marched out of the palace and headed straight to the forest on horseback.

Damiegon smirked with a deep chuckle. He sat back down on his throne. He chuckled once more as he pulled out a small vial of black liquid from his pocket.

"One day, my dearest son would be broken. Looks like that day has finally come. So sorry, Sasha. You were just the best choice for the job. See you in Hell." Damiegon gave one final laugh.

It was all over now.

* * *

**HEEEEY GUYYYYS! I am back with another chapter. The next chapter shall be the climax for Part 1! So excited! You will all be super surprised on what I have planned.**

**So this part was inspired by _Game of Thrones_, believe it or not. I was watching the season 4 finale and I was super sad over what happened with that thing that happened with Dani (I won't say anything if any of you haven't seen it). That was truly moving. Poor Mother of Dragons :(. So the scene with the man and his daughter was inspired by that scene in GoT when the man came with his daughter in that thing that happened...yeah...I looked up the music in the scene when she did the thing with Rhaegal and Viserion and I saw how sad it sounded. So this scene and the really emotional scene in the next chapter _and_ the chapter name are all inspired by that song.**

**It's called _Breaker of Chains_. The horns are amazing in it. Give it a listen!**

**Don't forget, the theme to this story is _Tommy's Theme by Noisia._**

**That's all from me,my lovelies! I will see you all in the next chapter!**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	7. Chapter 7: Chains

**Overworld**

**Part 1~ Welcome to Overworld**

* * *

***Hides behind Beta***

**Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me, please! I know, it's been a helluva long time but be glad that I actually decided to continue this story. My break is kinda over now so yay! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chains**

* * *

"They found her!" Butcher peeked his head into Boomerang's room with a smile. Boomerang lifted his head up from his drawings and glanced up at his brother.

"They did?" He set down the pencil and stood from the chair.

"Yeah, come on!" Butcher turned and ran down the stairs with his blonde brother following him.

The two teens ran all the way down to the main hall where one of the guards stood waiting for them. He lifted up his large hand to stop them. Butcher opened up his mouth to speak, but Boomerang pushed him aside frantically.

"Where is she? Huh? Where is she? Is she okay?" The guard opened his mouth but was cut off by Boomerang. "Tell me, damnit!" Butcher place a hand on his hysterical brother.

"Come on, brother. Let the man talk. He's trying to tell us about Sasha." Boomerang calmed himself and told the guard to speak up. The guard told them that Boomerang's beloved Weredog was down in the dungeons along with his parents and a hand full of guards. Boomerang swiftly ran down the hallway to the stairs after the guard finished. Butcher tried to keep up to the blonde's quick pace.

The two brothers made their way down to the dark, cold area of the dungeons. The under level of the castle was lit by gas torches and guards were posted at every corner. The flooring was slightly damp from the steam and water that dripped from the walls and ceiling. The walls were a dark, ebony color as well as the rocky floor. The two made their way past the entrance of the main room of the dungeon and stopped. Boomerang glanced around the room, confused. Why were there so many guards all in the main room? Sasha wasn't dangerous.

Damiegon and Rachanna stood in front of a large, steel table. Boomerang could see the familiar tuff of fluffy, white fur that covered his Weredog's tail moving behind them. Boomerang sighed in relief.

"Sasha! Thank the gods!" He moved to comfort his pet, but a large guard stepped to him and grabbed his arm. Boomerang frowned. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Unhand me!" The blonde tried to wriggle his way out of the guards hold but couldn't shake him off. Rachanna lifted a hand.

"Boomerang, sweetie, calm down now." Boomerang looked to her.

"Mother, let me see her. Let me see her, damnit!" He turned on the guard. The beautiful blue irises were lost behind a thick, black coating that clocked the entirety of his eyes. "I said, **LET GO**!" The demonic voice screamed at the guard. Dark energy pulsated throughout the room as the guard screamed in surprise. He flew back towards the wall and thumped hard on the stone before sliding to the floor.

"Boomer! Stop that right now!" Rachanna grabbed her son's shoulders and forced him to look at her. Boomerang's eyes turned back to their original blue hue as he glanced down at her.

"Sorry. I guess I just got a little upset." Rachanna sighed.

"It's alright." Some of the other guards helped the fallen back up on his feet. Rachanna led Boomerang towards the table that held a bound Sasha. Boomerang looked down at her and frowned. He growled before turning to his father.

"Why is she all tied up? Sasha isn't a danger to you, father. You let her go **now**!" Damiegon smirked.

"I'll have you know that she is quite the little hell raiser, dear son." He turned to Rachanna. "Will you tell him or shall I?" Rachanna sighed and lowered her head, not saying a word. Damiegon's smirk widened. "So be it. Sasha has been on a little _killing spree_, Boomerang." The blonde winced, stepping back.

"What? You're lying! Sasha would never, _**never**_ harm anyone unless it was necessary." Damiegon calmly paced around the table, keeping his burning red eyes on his son.

"Oh really? Would you like to bet on that, son?" He asked with a chuckle. "Sasha was found running from the crime she committed right outside of the Poppy Forest District. Her eyes were as cold and black as coal and blood dripped from her chops. She had just torn out the throat of a young girl who couldn't have been more than six. Now, before you go and whine about how it wasn't her, and how I have no proof, the father of this child came to us and told us the whole story. So yes, dearest son, Sasha is a very big danger to each and every one of us." Boomerang shook his head in disbelief.

"B-but…no, it couldn't have been…she…she would never…" He lifted a hand and petted Sasha's furry head. "She would never…"

"Now, since she is your responsibility, it should be you who should take care of her. **Bricklyn**!" Rachanna walked up to her husband and set a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Damiegon, please, don't do this." Damiegon shrugged away from her.

"Be quite, and go stand over there," he snarled. He motioned toward the door where a stunned Butcher stood. Rachanna sighed with a worried look on her face and pulled away. Bricklyn entered the room with a case in his hands. He walked up to his father's side and handed him the black case. Damiegon opened up the lid and smirked. He reached in and pulled out a long, black, curved dagger. Ancient etchings were carved on the blade itself. The handle was wrapped in deep, blood red leather, and a golden wolf head was placed at the bottom.

"What's that for?" Boomerang asked meekly.

"I told you to deal with the problem." Damiegon stuck out his hand, shoving the dagger towards his blonde son. "Here, deal with it." Boomerarng stood staring at it.

"W-what?" A devious smirk slithered its way onto his father's face.

"Kill her."

* * *

"Bubs, I just don't want you to get hurt because of this." Blossomrose ran the silver brush through her sister's long, blonde tresses. Bubblessann smiled brightly back at her through the large vanity mirror.

"Boomerang isn't going to hurt me, Bloss. He's a very nice boy. You'd defintely like him if you got to know him better." Blossomrose sighed as she continued to brush her little sister's hair.

"Bubs, he's royalty. And not any kind of royalty, he's half-demon for the gods'sakes! You know how demons are. They act like they're your friends, then they just stab you in the back. I don't want to see you go through that." Bubblessann scoffed.

"Oh yeah? And how many demons have you ever gotten close to?" Blossomrose racked her brain for an answer. If she was being completely honest, there hadn't been any sort of contact with a demon she could remember. At least, not in a close friendship sort of way.

"What about Danillian?" She piped up. Bubblessann giggled.

"Bloss, Lord Danilian isn't even a full demon he's only three-quarters of a demon."

"Yeah, but he could hurt Nigma! You can't trust a demon, damnit!" Bubblessann rolled her eyes.

"Nigma knows how to kick some serious ass. No one would dare cross her. I mean, with all of those inventions she whips up twenty-four seven, she's basically a walking war machine. He won't dare get on her bad side. I'm still not seeing your point here, Bloss." Blossomrose set down the brush and proceeded to part the blonde's hair down the middle. She took the whole of one half and began to French braid it from the top, working her way down.

"The point is that I don't want our dearest prince, Boomerang, to betray you on this whole 'save the Districts' thing. Don't worry, I'm all for it, but how do we know he is?" Bubblessann looked straight into her sister's eyes, a fire burning in the kind, crystal blue pools.

"Because I trust him." Blossomrose huffed, still not satisfied. "Bloss, I'll be fine. It will all work out in the end. Just, please, please trust me. That's all I ask of you." Blossomrose finished up on one French braid and moved to the other side, doing the same.

"Fine. If you really trust him, like, really, _**really**_, with all your heart and soul trust him, I guess I can do the same. For your sake." Bubblessann smiled.

"Thanks, Bloss."

Suddenly, a sharp rap came from the balcony window. Blossomrose moved from her braiding and skipped towards the door. She pulled back the blinds and smiled once she saw her gold clad friend, Enigmatan, standing at the door. She pulled open the door and moved back to let the young teen step inside.

"Hey, Nigma!" Bubblessann waved. Enighmatan smiled back and untucked the Drifter XI from under her arm. The hover board began to spin. The clanks of metal and inner workings of the board rattled as it transformed back into the glowing blue cube. The cube fell to the floor, and Enigmatan picked it up and set it on the vanity table before pulling up a chair. She pushed her gold-rimmed goggles to her forehead before speaking excitedly.

"Did you guys hear the news yet?" she asked. Blossomrose frowned as she continued her braiding.

"What news?" she questioned. Enigmatan's face broke out in shock.

"'What news'? Are you kidding me? Everyone has heard already by now! Are you guys so out of the royal news loop that you still don't know?" Bubblessann giggled.

"Well, so-rry, Nigma. Some of us have been pretty busy with other things lately." Enigmatan scoffed.

"So have I, but I still have the decency to listen to what's going on around me!" Blossomrose raised a hand to interrupt the flustered teen.

"Just tell us what's going on, Nigma, please?"

"Well, apparently, the royal canine, Sasha, has gotten into some serious trouble." Bubblessann perked up.

"Boomerang's Dire Weredog?" she asked.

"Yup, that's her." Bubblessann frowned.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" Enigmatan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. But that poor Poppy Forest man's daughter is far from being fine. From what I heard, Sasha mauled the little girl when she was outside playing. The beast came out of nowhere and attacked her! Then she ran off, with no regard for what she had done, into the forest. The royal guards found her just in time before she could do the same to anyone else. Now she's deep in the dungeons somewhere. I think they might kill her." Bubblessann gasped.

"What? They can't do that! Maybe it was an accident! Or maybe someone made her do it." Blossomrose shook her head.

"Dire Weredogs are fiercely independent. I doubt anyone would be able to tell her what to do."

"But that's impossible! Sasha would never do something like that! Whoever started that hideous rumor is lying!"

"There is a funeral for the little girl coming up about two weeks from now." The young teen stated adjusting her goggles. The blonde opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it, knowing that was all the proof she needed to confirm that it was all just a rumor. Blossomrose shook her head disapprovingly and finished up the French braid. She tied the two together at the ends with a silk, light blue ribbon before stepping away.

"There is no way Sasha could do something like that," Bubblessann said more to herself than to the others.

"Trust me, I wish it wasn't true either but…can't really ignore it." Enigmatan said, placing a hand on top of the blonde's.

"I can't believe they're going to kill her over this! That's so unfair!"

"A life for a life. What would you expect, sister?" Blossomrose questioned. She gathered all of the hair products from the vanity and entered the bathroom. Bubblessann turned to Enighmatan with a deep frown.

"I wish we could save her." Enigmatan nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Somehow."

* * *

The room was cold and completely silent. Boomerang gaped at the dagger that his father was shoving at him. Maybe he didn't hear him correctly. There was no way in all of Quantum that his father, his own father, could really expect him to kill the only true friend he ever had. He couldn't do it! It was like killing a family member. You don't kill a family member! He didn't know what he would do to himself if he had to take away Sasha's life. It was unthinkable!

"Father…I…No! No, I won't do it!" Damiegon scoffed.

"Did it sound like I stuttered? Kill her! She is not coming out of this dungeon alive, Boomerang. A life for a life. That poor man's daughter is dead because of this filthy animal you call a pet! If she was properly trained, we wouldn't be in this mess." Boomerang's eyes watered at the creases. His eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?" he asked. His voice squeaked with the weight of it all.

"Well, I'm not saying Sasha was a perfectly good pet." Damiegon chuckled.

"This is far from my fault, father! I had nothing to do with this!" Damiegon grabbed Boomerang's arm and forced open his hand. He took the dagger and shoved it into his palm.

"If it's not your fault, you'll have no problem punishing the one who _is_ responsible, son." He looked on towards the guards. "_**Everyone out**_!" The guards filed out of the main area of the dungeon and into the hallway. Damiegon turned to his redheaded son.

"Bricklyn, take your brother and mother into the hallway." Bricklyn nodded and obeyed. He walked over to Rachanna and Butcher, ushering them out of the main area.

"Damiegon, please don't make him do this! _**Please**_!" Rachanna screamed as Bricklyn pushed her out. Damiegon ignored her and stared towards Boomerang.

"I'll give you some time together before you shove that knife in her chest," he stated nonchalantly. He began to walk towards the open door where Bricklyn was holding a very angry Rachanna back. Boomerang sniffed as hot tears wetted his now rosy cheeks. Sasha looked back at him and whined, her blue eyes glassy with worry. Suddenly, Damiegon stopped and turned towards Boomerang. "Oh, and you're not leaving this room until that dog is dead." He grinned and turned back exiting though the door. The door closed with a slam, and the lock clicked in place. Boomerang gasped and ran towards the door.

"**No, dad, let me out! Please, open the door! Daddy, you can't do this to me! **_**DAD! PLEASE**_**!**" He banged hard on the door, but it was no use. No one was coming. At least, not until Sasha was freed into the high heavens. He glanced down at the dagger in his hand. The tears rushed from his eyes as he placed a hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing. He sniffed before looking to Sasha.

He walked slowly towards her. The large Weredog whimpered and struggled against her binds. Boomerang lifted the dagger and carefully cut the binds around her muzzle. Sasha flexed her jaw before licking her chops. Boomerang moved to her legs and unbound them all, moving the ropes away from his dog. Sasha lifted her head, her ears flatted on her skull. He could see the understanding in her eyes. She knew she was about to die. And by the one she loved the most. Boomerang sat on the steel table and wrapped an arm around her fluffy neck. Sasha whined and nuzzled her head under his chin, closing her eyes.

"I'm…I'm so s-sorry, Sasha. This…this never s-shoulda…happened! I k-know you didn't mean t-to. I just…just know it! I-I'll find out w-who made you do this t-to that p-poor little girl. _I promise_…I l-love you, s-so much!" Sasha cried louder nuzzling further into his chest. Boomer hugged her, sobbing into her furry neck. He sniffed once more before pulling away.

"Lie down, girl. T-this will all be over soon." Sasha did as she was told and lay still on the table. Boomerang readied his dagger and aimed for her chest right were her heart was. Sasha lifted her great paw and set it on his free hand. Boomerang whimpered. "Goodbye…"

Boomerang reared back his hand and quickly jabbed the curved dagger into Sasha's chest. The Weredog whined harshly. Boomerang plunged the blade deeper into her chest, scarlet blood spilling out of the wound and coating his hand in its warmth. Sasha let out an airy whine before stilling completely. The clear steel of the table was coated in red. Boomerang couldn't speak. He couldn't yell. He couldn't scream. [Should these all be "couldn't?"] The only sound in the room was the dripping of blood from the table onto the floor.

* * *

"That was a wonderful dinner, dear!" Johnitherium wiped his mouth with the napkin that was on his lap. Mehetabel giggled with a wide grin. Their daughters and Enigmatan all contributed on complimenting the Lady of the house.

"Thank you! It was a pleasure to make. I hope you are all still hungry for that dessert I promised." Suddenly, the doorbell rang throughout the manor. Bubblessann jumped out of her seat.

"I'll go see who it is." She bounced away from the table and into the main hallway. A servant opened the door with a nod from the young woman. Bubblessann gasped at who stood somberly at her front door.

"B-Boomerang?" she asked meekly. The young prince lifted up his head. His face was wet from tears and red circles were under each of his eyes.

"I-I had to do it. He wouldn't let me out until I did. I didn't want to…" Bubblessann frowned.

"Boomerang, what are you talking about?" Boomerang's face turned grim in a matter of moments. His voice was thick with despair.

"My father made me kill Sasha…" Bubblessann grabbed his hand, her frown deepened.

"Oh, Boomer…Come on. Come in. You can stay here for as long as you want." Boomerang stepped past the threshold, and the servant closed the door behind him. Bubblessann rubbed the young prince's back soothingly.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." With that, she led him into the dining room full of stunned family members.

* * *

_**End of Part 1…**_

* * *

**Sooooooo here ya gooooooo!**

**I really, really, really hope you all like it! Overworld is back on FUCK YEAH!**

**I hope you all stay with me for more drama in the second part. I'm not sure how many parts this'll have but I'm going for three. Chapters in those parts may vary. If I want more stuff to happen (or if it's needed) in one part then it'll be linger than the others. So ya! **

**I will see you all in the first chapter of the next part which I have decided to name**

**Dream For A Better Tomorrow**

**So watch out! The gorgeous red wolf is back! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Oh, and before I forget, I have a werewolf story type thing that I'm working on over in fictionpress so go check it out! The story is called Blood and Fur and is by me XxTheRedSheWolfxX.**

**Anyway, enough self-promoting! I will see you all later!**

**Bye Guys!**

**~TheRedWolf**


	8. Notice for Overworld

*******ATTENTION NOTICE!*******

Hello everyone! I know, it's not a chapter, but it's the only way I can be sure to get all of your attention. I do kinda hate these types of updates. Kinda wish Fanfic would actually make the reaching out to your readers sort of thing a little more polished... BUT, this is how it is and we are just going to have to deal with it for the time being.

So, I know that you have all been wondering when this story is ever going to come back to life and I'm here to tell you that it certainly is and soon! Yay! Be happy! Be excited! Cause I am. Now, my plan is to finally finish up my current story **_Time_**, which is in the works of being done. I might not end it next chapter. I've been brainstorming and coming up with some ideas that I might want to put into the story, just so it doesn't seem like it is ending abruptly. I want everyone in that story to have some sort of closure. Anyway, once I finish up that story, I am going to be coming back to this very unique beauty and finish this up. I have also been brainstorming about where I want this to go. A great writer once told me, that you need to know the ending to your story before you can even begin to start writing. Then, with that ending in mind, you can place all of the little bread crumbs in between that and the beginning. Pretty good advice, huh? I think so.

Moving on. So, yes. This story is getting a re-animation. I have so many ideas to share with you! SO MANY! I'm really, really excited! So, I will leave you all with this and I will see you all in the next part! Bye guys!

_**~TheRedWolf**_


End file.
